No reason at all
by JillHimura
Summary: The Kenshin-gumi is on a adventure. At the same time some conffesoins will be made! KK RR Please
1. Chap1 The Start of A Journey

Disclamer:I don't own Rurouni Kenshin   
  
  
  
No Reason At All  
  
Part 1 - "The Start Of A Journey"   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The Kenshin-gumi trekked through the forest, following a small trail. They had started their journey that morning; it was already late afternoon. While Sanosuke complained about his stomach growling, Kenshin rubbed his head sorely. 'She just had to come, didn't she?' he thought, looking up to stare at the back of Kaoru's head. 'Doushite… couldn't you have stayed behind…?'  
  
* * *   
  
"You're human, you know that!" she had yelled at him the previous night. She had barged into his room and yanked him out of bed, waking him with a slap to the face, "What am I supposed to do?! Wait at home and worry my mind off whether or not you were getting yourself killed again?!"   
  
Kenshin blinked at her angry face. It was so full of energy and life. Ever since the chief of police had stopped by that afternoon and asked him for his help, she had said little and done little. It was as if she was saving all her strength in yelling and slapping him at that moment. He smiled at her enthusiasm and held her arms still. "Kaoru-dono, listen to me. There's no need to worry. I'll have Sanosuke and Yahiko with me."   
  
She gave him an unaffected glare. "Oh sure…take Yahiko along. Is he really that more reliable than me?" At this, Kenshin released her. If she needed to slap him again, he would allow it. As long as it meant she would get this out of her system and that she would agree to stay behind. But there was a fiery look in her eyes that told him it wasn't going to be that easy.   
  
"Kaoru-dono," he uttered in his most soothing voice. But even that had no effect. Kaoru shoved Kenshin away from her, his head bumping the floor. "Orororo…"   
  
"Don't 'Kaoru-dono' me!" she yelled, "I'm coming and that's final!" She then stormed out, slamming the door shut.   
  
* * *   
  
Back on the trail, Yahiko led the way, his bokken hung around his shoulder and his knapsack at hand. Sanosuke walked along side Kenshin at the rear of the party. His eyes moved up to the girl in front of them, dressed in gi and hakama. Her ponytail lacked a ribbon today, which only meant one thing…she had come to fight.   
  
"You're going to allow this?" he asked his friend.   
  
The redhead samurai dropped his head and sighed. Sanosuke was very aware of the hot-blooded tension between the two. According to Yahiko, Kenshin and Kaoru hadn't been speaking to each other since yesterday, but in the middle of the night he swore he heard yelling. And low and behold, Kaoru was up and ready to go with them in the morning. 'Seems like Jou-chan had her way.' Sanosuke grinned and chuckled under his breath, "You just can't win with women…"   
  
* * *   
  
It was extremely chilly that evening. They were much too far from the next village and much too tired to go any further. Sanosuke built a fire and then examined the map by the light. "We'll be able to make it there by tomorrow morning. Saa, looks like we have to camp out tonight."   
  
Kenshin worriedly looked towards Kaoru. "Will this be okay?" he asked, "Sessha thinks it's only an hour away to the next village. Can't we possibly just go on a little bit de gozaru?"   
  
Kaoru settled herself by the campfire. "I think we should stop here. Yahiko looks like he might collapse."   
  
The boy lifted his head and sneered at his teacher. But it was true; he was exhausted and he sure didn't want to go anymore. Yahiko at last shrugged. "Busu's right. Let's just stop. It's no problem. Us guys are used to sleeping in the woods."   
  
"Demo…" Kenshin still was staring at the girl. "Kaoru-dono isn't. It's much too cold to stay out."   
  
"Daijoubu." Kaoru insisted, digging through her knapsack. "I packed blankets. Everyone gets one!"   
  
Yahiko's face brightened. "You're the best in Nippon!"   
  
As everyone curled around the campfire in their blankets and fell asleep, Kenshin sat at a distance, his back against a tree and his sakabatou close to his hand. He continued his watchful vigil over Kaoru. Even though they each had a blanket, he could tell it wasn't enough for her. Under the cloth, he could tell that her petite form was shivering. At last, he couldn't take it anymore, and swiftly rushed over, placing his blanket over her, then retreating quietly back to his spot on the edge of camp.   
  
'I should have made her stay behind. This is too much for her.' he thought, resting his sakabatou against his shoulder, 'The journey…the climates…even worse, if we ever ran into a battle, shessa wouldn't be able to protect her then. Just like all those times…'   
  
His mind dug up various memories where he had failed her; starting with her abduction by Jin E by the riverside. Then the time sea pirates hijacked their boat and injured her in the shoulder. Lastly, he remembered Enishi's Jinchuu. How he told her to flee the scene, but she refused to leave his side.   
  
'Too stubborn. Too reckless.' he murmured, 'If only she knew how I felt when I failed her. When I raced into the dojo only to see her bloody corpse stabbed to the wall…a cross scar on her cheek. How afterwards I gave up on living, just because I thought she was gone forever. But it was a mirage; a terrible dream I almost didn't wake from. One thing is for sure, I will never ever let that nightmare come true.'   
  
Kenshin suddenly felt quick pressure on his shoulders. His violet eyes popped open and he realized that his blanket was again on him. Kaoru stood over him, curled up in her own blanket. "I packed one each for everyone, you might as well use it." she scolded.   
  
"Shessa doesn't need it, but appreciates Kaoru-dono's unnecessary concern de gozaru yo."   
  
"Dame." she uttered, sounding tired of his polite and humble speech, "I want you to have it."   
  
He consented silently and wrapped himself in the blanket. He then uttered in a low voice, "The town up ahead has a seaport. Sessha thinks you should find a boat going back to Tokyo. It's for your own good, Kaoru-dono."   
  
"No, I'm not going home! I'm staying with you!" she arguing, not caring if she woke the others up. "Kenshin, what are you afraid of?"   
  
He responded inwardly. 'Lots of things.' The scene where Kaoru ran right in front of him as Gein lifted his gun to shoot – it all resembled too much of when Tomoe had ran in the way during battle, her being slashed from both sides. Kenshin bit his lip. He couldn't bear the idea that Kaoru could have been killed in the same way, or worse, her being shot to death. He trembled at the thought.   
  
Kaoru seemed to know what he was thinking, one of her hidden special gifts. She rested her hands on his shoulders, this time not forcefully or briefly, but gentle and lingering. "I won't die, Kenshin." He blinked and turned his head towards her. Her face was determined. "Everyone I love is here with me, with the exception of my Otou-san and Okaa-san."   
  
"Kaoru-dono…?"   
  
She smiled, her most sweetest smile. "I have no reason to die."   
  
Kenshin stared lovingly at her. 'Too stubborn…too optimistic…too naïve.' Her innocence only made him want to protect her even more. But he knew he had limits. He knew he couldn't always be there.   
  
He moved away from her grasp, leaving Kaoru disappointed. 'He's always like this. Just when I'm opening up to him, he turns suddenly cold and distant.' She straightened up, trying to keep her dignity. "We better get some rest if we want to have any strength to move tomorrow. Good night."   
  
Kenshin didn't respond or watch her return to her spot. He clutched his blanket lightly and fixated on the image of her sweet smile inside his mind. 'Somehow…I have to convince her to go back home.'   
  
An: Hope you liked this chapter I worked very hard on it I will update tomorro until then  
  
Ja Na!  
  
Jillhimura 


	2. Chap2Seaside Stop

No Reason At All  
  
Part 2 - "Seaside Stop"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the morning, Kaoru found she again had two blankets. She sat up and glared towards Kenshin, who was boiling water. She decided to yell inwardly, since Yahiko was still asleep. 'He's going to get sick if he doesn't take care of himself! So stubborn!'   
  
"Ohayou, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin said, handing her a cup of hot tea. He pretended not to know why she was upset, why her eyes were burning. He knew too well why. He tried to not look at the blankets gripped in her clenched hands. "Did you sleep well?"   
  
She just sipped the tea quietly. She had wished she packed more cups. If she had known the men didn't know what necessary things to pack, she'd brought a larger bag. She handed Kenshin the cup back, blushing as he sipped in the place she did. Sanosuke came out from the bushes, tying his headband on. "Is that tea?"   
  
Kenshin handed him the cup and Kaoru couldn't believe he just gulped it down without question. "I'm going to go to the bathroom." She then left camp, in the direction Sanosuke had come from. "Mou, why did I tell them that?" she sighed.   
  
"Why did she tell us that?" Sanosuke asked, looking to to Kenshin who shrugged and started brewing more tea. Yahiko was waking up. "Oi, Yahiko! About time, ya know!"   
  
"Yamero… Sanosuke…" he mumbled, "Let me sleep a bit more…Zzzz…"   
  
Sanosuke shook his head at the boy. "Jou-chan's more useful than the kid, if you ask me."   
  
"Sano," Kenshin's voice was somber, "Kaoru-dono doesn't belong in battles. She's…"   
  
"…Only been training all her life." Sanosuke cut him off, with a grin. "Don't worry."   
  
"Demo," Kenshin sighed, "Sessha just doesn't want anything to happen to her."   
  
His friend patted him on the back sympathetically. "I know you want to protect her, but look… she's not a child. She can take care of herself. Have faith in her, like you do with me. Have I ever died on the job?"   
  
Kenshin just chuckled a bit. Yahiko was now and stretching. "So tired…" He looked up to see Kaoru coming from the bushes. "Did you have a good time pissing in the woods, Busu?" he asked smugly.   
  
"Yahiko!" she sneered, pounding him on the head, "It's none of your business!"   
  
* * *   
  
They continued towards the last village on the map. After that, it was uncharted territory. According to the chief of police, there were rumors of an anti-government group, called the Reisen-gumi, hiding out in the area. But no one could ever find their village. If the police sent an army, many innocent lives would be taken, but if they didn't do anything about it, there might be future calamity.   
  
"Our spies say there was a great purchase of supplies and weaponry from the seaport town, Wakana. We are sure the Reisen-gumi are planning something. Himura-dono, I'm sure if you challenge the leader and defeat him, he will step down without any bloodshed." the chief of police had said when he visited the dojo with the request, "But beware, the Reisen-gumi won't allow anyone to find their village. They know the territory well. Expect to be ambushed or attacked at anytime."   
  
Kenshin had nodded, accepting a map that the police found on a Reisen-gumi member whom they shot and killed. The two of them were trying to discuss this matter seriously, but were greatly distracted by Kaoru's presence. 'It is her house." Kenshin told himself, 'She has every right to be here and hear this, demo…' Kaoru was playing with her ponytail, examining the map from over his shoulder. 'She shouldn't be involved.'   
  
After the chief had left, Kenshin got up with the map. Kaoru looked up at him curiously. "You're going to go? Would you like me to pack for you?"   
  
"No need de gozaru. Sessha will pack later." He went for the door, "Shessa needs to inform Sano about this. When Yahiko comes back from the Akebeko, tell him to get packed."   
  
"Matte, what about me?" It was obvious Sanosuke and Yahiko were coming, but she wanted to know her status. Kenshin blinked at her, pretending not to know what she was getting at. She held her breath. "Nevermind. I'll go get dinner ready."   
  
* * *   
  
'I should have seen it coming.' Kenshin sighed to himself as he walked along the trail, 'When she restrains herself from an argument like that only means she was saving it for an unexpecting moment. Nothing like a surprise attack to ensure success.' He could see the village, Wakana, up ahead. 'After this stop, Kaoru-dono will permanently be in our party. Then, we can't be certain of what'll happen next. No, it's too dangerous. Somehow…'   
  
"Mou, I sure hope they have an outhouse or something." Kaoru muttered, "I really dislike going in the bushes."   
  
Yahiko laughed, "You've been going a lot lately. Maybe there's something in the tea."   
  
"Iresai!"   
  
Sanosuke rubbed his stomach. "Let's stop for lunch. I'm hungry." He looked at Kenshin. "Oi, how much spending cash did that cop give us? Could we just splurge before we enter the unknown? Who knows when our next real meal will be."   
  
"He has a point." Kaoru said, "Let's look for a restaurant!" She and Sanosuke ran off ahead of everyone. She pointed to a building where there were people coming in and out, "Let's eat there!"   
  
"Just one thing." Sanosuke pulled at her sleeve, "Don't you look a bit conspicuous in that hakama there, eh Jou-chan?"   
  
"Don't you think you look even more conspicuous?" she snapped. The tension left her face. "If you're so worried, I can change." She pulled a kimono out of her knapsack. "See? I came prepared didn't I?"   
  
"Sure did." he chuckled, thinking about the spare blankets and extra food she had also brought along, 'Kenshin is just a tight-ass. He worries too much about this girl. Sometimes, she seems like she's the one who actually is looking out for all of us.'   
  
Kaoru walked towards an outhouse. "I'm going to go change. Afterwards, I'll see if I can talk the restaurant owner into letting a couple of ruffian fighters eat in."   
  
Sanosuke smiled after her and turned to the others who were just arriving. "Looks like we'll be having lunch with a pretty lady today."   
  
"You mean Busu?" Yahiko asked.   
  
Moments later, she came towards them, wearing a purple kimono with silk threading of butterflies and sakura, her hair up in a bun. Kenshin was stunned, a word escaping his lips. "Kirei…"   
  
Kaoru smiled. "See, it's good to come prepared."   
  
* * *  
  
The boys were shocked to realize this was a Western restaurant. They sat in chairs at a table by the window with a view of the seaport. Somehow Kaoru had known all along. Kenshin put the pieces together. "Is this why Kaoru-dono insisted on coming?" he asked, sitting next to her.   
  
She leaned her chin down on her hand, looking out at the scenery. "I knew about this restaurant, but didn't think we'd actually go." she admitted, "But this wasn't why I came. I came to help."   
  
Yahiko eyed her over from across the table. "Sure, I bet you wanted to try those western cakes Tae was yammering about. You just came for the food, oink!"   
  
"Mou!" she protested, restraining herself. Meanwhile, Kenshin had picked up his utensils, looking greatly confused. "Here, Kenshin, let me show you." Kaoru's hands overlapped his, showing him out to use the fork and knife. "There, you got it?"   
  
"Hai de gozaru." he stammered, extremely red. Sanosuke and Yahiko beamed at him with amused smirks. "Ano… K-Kaoru-dono, please let go of Sessha… oneigai de gozaru…" he uttered, prying his hands away.   
  
"Mou." Kaoru muttered under breath, 'Kenshin no baka.'   
  
Sanosuke stared at the steak in front of him, then at the fork. "Jou-chan, why the hell did you drag us here?" he sighed.   
  
* * *   
  
After a strange but delicious meal, the Kenshin-gumi filed outside rubbing their stomachs. "Don't know if I can digest this stuff, but it sure feels good." Yahiko sighed happily, "Where'd Busu go?"   
  
"To change." Kenshin replied, not knowing why he was blushing.   
  
Sanosuke shrugged. "Let's go investigate about the uncharted territory we're about to venture in. I'd hate to get lost."   
  
Yahiko pointed at him. "We'd get lost for sure if you're leading the way!"   
  
"Yamero, retard!" Sanosuke sneered, grabbing him by the collar and shaking him.   
  
Kenshin laughed at the two then saw Kaoru coming back, once again dressed in gi and hakama. Something wasn't right. "Kaoru-dono, daijoubu de gozaru ka?"   
  
"My stomach hurts." She leaned against him, despite the fact that they were on a public street. "I shouldn't have eaten so much."   
  
"Should we rest a bit while those two go investigate?" he asked, trying not to be embarrassed. Yahiko was leering at them, ready with rude comments. "We'll wait right here while you two check out the town." Sanosuke covered Yahiko's mouth and dragged him away.   
  
The two sat silently, looking at the water. Kaoru turned towards Kenshin, but it seemed like he still was probing at the truth of why she came. 'Baka,' she muttered to herself, 'Does there have to be a reason? All I want – always - is…' She closed her eyes and whispered, "Just to be near with you."   
  
"Hm?" Kenshin lifted his head and stared at her. He thought he had heard something, but wasn't paying attention. "Did you say something Kaoru-dono?" She shook her head despondently. "Maa, what a nice town, de gozaru na. It'd be nice to stay here for a holiday."   
  
A jiji was sitting near by, listening to their conversation. "Sure would. The people of Wakana like it when youngsters travel here. My daughter owns the dress shop over there. Business has picked up ever since it became popular for young couples to have 'western marriages' performed at our seaside chapel."   
  
"M-marriages?" Kenshin started choking.   
  
"Dress shop? Where?" Kaoru cried happily, her stomach miraculously healed.   
  
Jiji bowed to Kenshin. "Young man, would you mind if I showed your girl the way to my daughter's shop. It's just over there."   
  
"Onegai?" Her blue eyes were pleading. Kenshin nodded, not quite sure why she was asking his permission. She then followed Jiji across the street.   
  
* * *  
  
Kenshin sat alone until the others arrived. "Jou-chan wa?" Sanosuke asked. His bored friend simply pointed to the dress shop. "You didn't go with her?" he teased. Kenshin shot him a violent glare and he knew he had to back away. "Saa, we found out some stuff."   
  
"Like travelers came into town, buying tons of supplies. They might be the Reisen-gumi." Yahiko noted, "Also, someone swore they heard explosions coming from the mountain area that way."   
  
Sanosuke chuckled. "No one dares to travel that way, they think it's haunted. You'd think these guys were so enlightened and westernized that they wouldn't believe in that bullshit."   
  
"You're just as bad." Yahiko scoffed, "You turn white as a chicken when we talk about ghosts."   
  
"Shaddap!" Sanosuke sneered, smacking him about. "Let's head out before it gets dark. Yahiko, be useful and get Jou-chan."   
  
Kenshin mumbled, "It'd be better if Kaoru-dono stayed in this safe town." He blinked when he realized the others had heard him, "Maa maa, just kidding. Oh, here she comes!"   
  
Kaoru approached them, her eyes shimmering. "Such beautiful dresses!" she sighed.   
  
The jiji looked at Kenshin. "Young man, I hope you'll bring her back here someday. Oh and please have a safe journey. Sayonara."   
  
As he walked away, Kaoru clutched a gift bag in her hands. "What's in there?" Yahiko asked; he and Sanosuke were both curious.   
  
"I'm not going to tell you!"   
  
"Oi, Jou-chan, that's not fair!"   
  
Kenshin laughed as the two ganged up on her and tried to take the bag from her. But she slipped it into her gi, a place where neither of them dared to venture. "Ha, you guys lose!" she chuckled.   
  
Sanosuke elbowed Kenshin. "We leave it to you."   
  
"Oro?"   
  
The two of them got hit on the head with a shinai. "MOU! Don't even think about it!"   
  
* * *   
  
They continued on the trail that disappeared into uncharted lands. Sanosuke was at the front leading. Yahiko rolled his eyes. "I swear this Tori Atama is going to get us lost."   
  
"That's what you think! I'm the one with the map!"   
  
"Anyone could read that map! Too bad it doesn't tell us anything! You're going to lead us off the edge of the world!"   
  
"How about if I throw you over the edge of the world!"   
  
Kaoru sighed, "Would you two stop?" They didn't hear her so she poked at Yahiko with her shinai. "Ne, stop yelling already!"   
  
"Butt out, Busu!" he growled, attacking her with his bokken. The two broke out into battle, circling around Sanosuke who tried to stay of it. Kaoru managed to swat Yahiko in the leg, lowering his defenses for a moment. "Damn you, Busu! I'm going to get you!"   
  
"Sou desu ka?" She stood, in waiting stance, holding her shinai in one hand, her other hand gesturing him to come. Yahiko, enraged and impatient, rushed at her. Without hesitation, Kaoru single-handedly fought him off with her shinai till he was on the ground panting and sore. He hadn't even hit her. "Still got a long way to go." she noted, walking ahead of him and Sanosuke.   
  
Yahiko clung to his pride. "Shut up! It doesn't matter! You're just a damn girl! You're not even good at it. What use can you be?!"   
  
Kaoru stopped and stared at him. She tried to smile, but her shaky voice said everything. "Let's keep going, ne?"   
  
Sanosuke yanked Yahiko off the ground. "Retard, you should apologize!"   
  
"I know…"   
  
Kenshin blinked and watched the back of her head. 'She is a girl. There's no denial in that. Everyone has his or her limitations. I just don't want her to discover them the hardest way.' He remembered when they had first met; Kaoru was in search of the Battousai imposter, for murdering people in her name. When she found the imposter, she attacked him without thinking of the danger, without thinking about her opponent's strength compared to her own. Without thinking. She attacked Gohey, wood against sword, believing justice was on her side. 'If shessa hadn't been there, surely…'   
  
"Kaoru," Yahiko's voice trailed off, "You know…I didn't mean those things… Gomen."   
  
"It's okay, Yahiko. I sometimes say things I don't mean."   
  
"Just whatever you do… don't tell Tsubame I said it, okay?" he pleaded. Kaoru just started giggling. "You're not going to tell her, right? Ne? Ne?!"   
  
As the other two made up, Kenshin and Sanosuke looked at their surroundings. "Kenshin, see those wagon tracks in the dirt? Think its our rebels?"   
  
"Aa. Sessha also smells gunpowder. Their arsenal. Looks like we're dealing with something serious."   
  
"With you, everything is serous."   
  
"Sano, it's best to be precautious."   
  
"I'm right. You're such a tight-ass."   
  
Kenshin was about to comment, but noticed they had come to the end of the road. Ahead of them was a huge ravine. The trail continued on the other side. Kaoru and Yahiko were staring in awe. "This isn't on the map, is it?" Yahiko stammered.   
  
"Could be these two lines here." Sanosuke thoughtfully looked over the map, "Don't worry, there's a bridge over there! I see it!"   
  
The four ran a bit off the trail and saw the wood bridge leading to the other side. "Yosshi! Let's go!" Yahiko chimed, leading. On the other end they stopped to notice someone wasn't with them. "Oi! Kaoru, come on!"   
  
Kaoru was still on the other side, trembling. "I…I can't! K-Kenshin…!" He made no effort to move. Usually he would have rushed to her side. Kaoru blinked. 'Masaka! He can't be thinking…'   
  
Kenshin smiled warmly. "It's better this way, Kaoru-dono." He then turned to leave, urging a stunned Yahiko and Sanosuke to follow.   
  
'Masaka…' Kaoru thought as they inched farther and farther away from her, 'He knows I can't cross this bridge. He knows I'm terrified of heights. He knows me all too well. Ano boke, he's using it as an opportunity to ditch me. He's getting what he wanted. Kenshin, why do you always leave me on the other side where I can't reach you?'   
  
The others had already disappeared into the woods. Kaoru picked up her knapsack and looked at the curves of the ravine. "It doesn't matter. This distance… I'll find a way to you no matter what." With that, she turned and started walking along the edge of the ravine.   
  
* * *  
  
"That was cruel what you did." Sanosuke noted, "You know, she'll be angry with you for months. Jou-chan can have a large memory if she wanted to."   
  
"Kaoru-dono never holds grudges de gozaru yo." Kenshin replied, "Sessha thinks she'll come to her senses and get on the next boat home."   
  
"I think sessha still is a tight-ass."   
  
Kenshin tried to ignore that comment. Sure he was much older and wiser, but he was certainly not a 'tight-ass'. He hoped Kaoru didn't see him that way. He was sure she had feelings for him, just how deep he wasn't certain. When one is young, emotions were immeasurable. He knew that for fact. But youth was only a short period of time; it should be enjoyed, not spent worrying or risking your life away.   
  
"Kenshin," Yahiko said, "It's getting dark. Let's find a place to camp and start up dinner. My stomach's recovered from that weird stuff we had for lunch. What was Kaoru thinking?"   
  
"Sessha liked it." he replied, remembering how she taught him to use the utensils, his face turning red.   
  
Sanosuke nodded. "I liked the steak. Kind of frustrating with that tiny fork. I wonder if the Fox-doctor likes western food…" Kenshin smiled briefly. Even at such a distance from Tokyo, Sanosuke was subconsciously thinking about Megumi.   
  
"Oi Sanosuke," Yahiko called, "You think Tsubame would like to come along? I mean, to a western restaurant."   
  
"Oh? Planning a date?"   
  
"Shut up! That's not what I meant!"   
  
Kenshin chuckled. It seemed like Kaoru had started a trend. He wondered if she had forgiven him yet. "Gomen, Kaoru." he whispered into the sunset.   
  
* * *   
  
"Waaa-choo!"   
  
Kaoru rubbed her nose. Someone had been talking about her, she guessed. 'Probably Yahiko making some rude comment… mou!' She wasn't the least bit exhausted, but she had covered more trail than the boys. She finally stopped and looked around. "Perfect." She reached into her knapsack and pulled out a rope.   
  
She had reached the point where the edges of the ravine closely met. She calculated it from back when she was at the bridge. Climbing a tree, she sat on a high branch and secured her knapsack inside her gi. She tied the rope on the branch, as tightly as she could.   
  
"Mou," she muttered, "Kenshin no baka, he should know better…" She stood on the branch and leaned against the trunk of the tree, wrapping the end of the rope around her hand. "Kamiya Kaoru isn't defeated so easily!"   
  
She had seen this done many times when she was at the circus with Tsubame. A man in tight clothes at the top of the tent took this rope and… 'Is it humanly possibly to fly? Is now the best time to test this theory?' Her doubts were lifting up to the surface, so she slapped her cheeks, "Yoshii! This is better than crossing that awful bridge. At least there is only a second of fear. Ganbatte!"   
  
With that, she took a deep breath, and then leaped from the tree. Using the rope, she swung safely to the other side, releasing the rope as her feet were inches above the ground. She landed with a stumble on the other side, her heart racing. Panting, she leaned her head down on the ground happily. 'I've conquered the great ravine. Next is that stubborn rurouni...'   
  
She paused to dig through her knapsack and found the gift bag she received from the dress shop in Wakana. A wonderful memory coming to mind.   
  
* * *  
  
Kaoru had stepped inside, the bell at the door chiming. A woman, in a summery pink western dress came to check. "Otou-chan, okaeri! And you've brought a customer. Konichiwa!"   
  
The jiji smiled at his daughter. "Ain't she kawaii? She wanted to see the dresses, Miki-chan."   
  
"I didn't come to buy anything. I just wanted to look around if that's all right." Kaoru said, feeling a sorry for not being able afford it.   
  
Miki replied, "I don't mind at all. In fact, I'd like you try on something. Otou-chan always brings home kawaii girls to model my dresses. He's such a…"   
  
Otou-chan started laughing, preventing her to continue. "Please excuse my Miki-chan; she has a mouth that can't be controlled. It isn't any wonder that all the men in town are scared of her."   
  
"That jiji speaks nothing but nonsense. All the men in town stay away from me because of my impeccable beauty!" Miki said, "I have to say; you're pretty bold wearing those men's clothes. Kind of sounds like something I'd try doing."   
  
"Eh?" Kaoru realized this woman was a kindred spirit and felt relaxed. "Actually I'm not wearing this hakama for fun. I'm Kamiya Kaoru, a kenjutsu instructor from Tokyo."   
  
"Aa sou ka! I'm very impressive! But, Tokyo? That's a long way, Kaoru-san." Miki noted, "Hmm, came for a holiday ne?"   
  
"She's here with a handsome young man." Otou-chan noted, "They were looking adorable outside together."   
  
"I know! You came for the seaside wedding ceremony!?"   
  
"Iya!" Kaoru cried, all red, "T-that's not it! We're just traveling together…!"   
  
A tall man wearing a hakama chuckled by the back entrance. "Miki, go easy on the girl."   
  
"Anata!" Miki happily ran to her husband, "Okaerii!" He gathered her up in his arms and kissed her on the forehead, "I've missed you so much!"   
  
"Miki, I missed you too. But shouldn't you take care of your customers first?"   
  
"Hai!" she chimed and regained composure, "This way, Kaoru-san. I have the perfect dress for you to try on." Miki led Kaoru in the back room and held up a white bridal gown. "Douzo~!"   
  
"Ano…" Kaoru flushed all over. "Isn't this a bit much for someone like me?"   
  
"Don't be that way. I'm sure you're the 'kenjutsu komachi' back home." Miki teased, waving the dress in front of her. Kaoru frowned. She was the only one to refer to herself that title. Miki looked her over. "When I was your age, I was a spunky tomboy who took crap from no one. I'd say and do what I felt, then argued with anyone who begged to differ."   
  
"Honto? Did you get in lots of trouble?" Kaoru asked, as Miki helped her slip out of the kimono and into the folds of the dress, "My Otou-san used to tell me that even though I was a girl, that shouldn't hold me back. I had to be who I was, even if people looked at me differently."   
  
"Sou desu ne," Miki said, fastening the buttons on the back of the dress. "Were you lonely?"   
  
Kaoru paused, her face draining of color. She remembered crying in the woodshed, angry at her weakness. She was lonely. Without her father, she was even lonelier. Then, Kenshin came into her life, bringing along a feeling that she had never felt before. She turned to Miki who was sitting on the floor, straightening out the ruffles of the dress.   
  
"I was extremely lonely. Then one night, this guy saved Otou-chan from a gang of bandits. He was just passing by, but we forced him to stay with us until we felt our gratitude would fade. He was a handsome, brave swordsman. He'd drop by sometimes, then disappear. I never knew when he'd return, but when he did, he'd be covered with injuries. Ano baka, I'd only beat him up more for making me worry." Miki frowned. "I didn't deserve him. He could've had any girl in town, but he chose me. I don't know why. Takeru…"   
  
Kaoru blinked. "Takeru-san is your husband?" It was the first time she realized the sword that was at his waist. 'A samurai? No, he looked much too young…' she thought. "Miki-san, is he a descendent of a samurai?"   
  
"Aa, a fine lineage. Takeru inherits his skills from his father, who fought in the Bakumatsu. I'd wish he'd put the sword away. There's no need for it during the Meiji Era, but men are so stubborn. If only their brains were in their heads where they should be and not in their swords!"   
  
Kaoru laughed, "I know what you mean! Kenshin needs a couple whacks to the head with a shinai every once to remember there's more to life than just battles."   
  
Miki sighed, "I'd love to learn kenjutsu. I tend to be a little bit… well, I call it 'vigorous' but Takeru refers to it as 'violent'. Mou, if he didn't always come home late, that selfish man. I don't care what he's out doing or what's he done, but I just want him to be safe!"   
  
Kaoru understood all too well what she was hearing and couldn't help but smile. "Miki-san, if you're ever in Tokyo, stop by my dojo and I'll give you a lesson."   
  
"Honto ni? Sugoi desu ne!" Miki said, "Arigatou, Kaoru-san!" The two stared at each and wondered if they had been separated at birth. One thing was for sure: they both had a friend for life.   
  
Outside the men were waiting. Kaoru walked out, shimmering like a princess. "Now, if only that young man could see you like this." Otou-chan chuckled.   
  
Takeru grinned. "All you have to smack your guy all the way up to altar and you've got it made. That's how Miki got me there."   
  
"MOU! YOU DON'T HAVE TO SAY IT LIKE THAT!!" Miki exploded, pounding on her husband. As he fell over, she turned to Kaoru and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Daijoubu. Someday will come for you, Kaoru-san. Like it did for me. Don't give up, no matter what." Kaoru nodded, filled with new determination.   
  
* * *  
  
"Sou desu ne, Miki-san." she said, peering into the gift bag, then placing it back into her knapsack. She stood up and looked back at the ravine, which she had crossed, the rope still dangling from the tree. It was already dark; the moon was shining full in the ebony sky.   
  
'Someday…' 


	3. Chap3Temperature Rising

No Reason At All  
  
"Temperature Rising"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kenshin woke the next morning to find two blankets wrapped around him. As his vision regained itself, he saw Kaoru sitting at the campfire, boiling eggs. "Oro?! Kaoru-dono!?" She didn't respond, but continued to hum to herself.   
  
Yahiko sat up, happy to find that he had a blanket to keep warm. "Hey, Kaoru, how did you…?"   
  
"Does it matter? Ohayou, minna!" she said.   
  
Sanosuke was rubbing his eyes, his mass of hair sticking out. "Ohayou, Jou-chan. Thanks for getting breakfast started." he said sleepily then curled up to go back to sleep again. Everyone was surprised that he wasn't at all fazed.   
  
Kenshin got up and raced over. "Kaoru-dono," he started, his voice a little hoarse as he tried to make out the words, "Sessha…"   
  
"You thought you could just leave me." she uttered, without looking at him, "You thought I would just give up and go home?"   
  
"Ano… actually, that wouldn't have been in your nature. But Sessha was hoping…"   
  
She crossed her arms and stared at the ground. "I know you don't want me here." she said flatly.   
  
'That's not true! That's not true!' Kenshin cried inwardly. He wanted her presence always… except when her life would be endangered. Kenshin clenched his fists, containing all his conflicting emotions; creating that invisible barrier between them. He could tell that she too was struggling, the way her lip was quivering only meant she was holding back from crying. 'Kami-sama, please don't make her cry because me! I hate to see her cry!'   
  
Kaoru forced an awkward smile. "But no matter what you say, I'm staying with you." Kenshin stepped back, surprised by her response. She then looked past him over to Yahiko. "You want two eggs or three?"   
  
"Two is fine!" he said, walking towards the two. He could tell that Kenshin and Kaoru still hadn't made up yet. It just didn't seem right when those two argued. He felt uncomfortable sitting between them as Kaoru peeled the hard-boiled eyes and placed them in a platter. "Kaoru, you don't have to…" he mumbled, thinking she was babying him.   
  
"I know, Yahiko," she said, "But I want to. And you know once I make up my mind, there's no use fighting it. Now here you go and don't think this treatment will come everyday."   
  
He smiled in spite of himself. "Arigatou. Sometimes…you're like a big sister to me."   
  
"Yahiko…" She blushed. "Does Tsubame-chan know that you're such a smooth-talker."   
  
"Not really. I can't seem to get out of my 'don't call me CHAN' stage. I think it totally turns her off."   
  
"I'll say. You know, being called with 'CHAN' isn't such so bad. It calls for a term of endearment. Tsubame-chan just uses it because she likes you, that's all."   
  
* * *   
  
Kenshin felt so out of the conversation. 'She's doing this on purpose. She doesn't want to talk to you now. Look what you did! Baka!' he yelled at himself, 'But it was a good plan… how on earth did she cross it?' He stared at the giggling Kaoru who was actually talking nicely with Yahiko. He could just picture her frightened face on the other side of the bridge calling out to him. 'Baka, that was cruel. How could you do that to her? She needed you and you just abandoned her!'   
  
He sighed and started peeling his own egg. Sanosuke had been up a couple of minutes and was already scarfing down his third. He still wasn't fazed at all by Kaoru's sudden appearance. Kenshin looked towards him. "Sano, not even a little?"   
  
Sanosuke shook his head. "I saw her come in sometime during the middle of the night. I pretended to be asleep and watched her tuck each of us in, like she was our den mother. I have to hand it to Jou-chan. Somehow, no matter what you do to her, she keeps persistent." he said, chuckling, egg on his chin.   
  
Kenshin sighed, "Persistent, eh?"   
  
"Kind of like that weasel girl chasing her Aoshi-sama throughout the countryside. I don't think he'll ever be rid of her." Sanosuke noted, the memory of Misao popping up both in their minds. But there a bit of bitterness mixed with those words. No one was sure that Aoshi would ever return his feelings for the one who had loved him since she was just a child. Misao had grown up loving Aoshi and perhaps would never let go of that love. That was the sad part.   
  
"That is persistence. But Sessha doesn't think Kaoru-dono has it. She's just really concerned." Kenshin said, adding to himself, 'And stubborn… reckless and stubborn.' He was sure she did something dangerous to get over that ravine. He just knew. It was something Kaoru would do.   
  
"Sometimes," Sanosuke said quietly, "I wished I had a girl just as crazy about me."   
  
Kenshin lifted his head in surprise. 'Did I just hear that?' The look in Sanosuke's face was forlorn, something that was unusual. The normal badass wouldn't just go out and say that, looking like that. The normal badass would just cuss about women annoying him. Kenshin felt worried that something was terribly off today.   
  
* * *   
  
The Kenshin-gumi regrouped and continued on the trail. However, the sun was beaming over them, the temperature rising to an unusual high. Without the access of shade, but exposure to the heat, they found themselves feverishly battling against the rare discomfort.   
  
"It's got to be 100 degrees of something!" Yahiko sighed, trailing behind everyone, "I'm all out of water. Does anyone have any left?"   
  
"Here, Yahiko!" Kaoru said, throwing him her canister. "I know how you feel. It's like we're in a desert. Mou…" she muttered, fanning the collar of her gi.   
  
Kenshin tried not to look, but was completely unable to do so. He found himself turning all red and tripping over a rock in the road. Sanosuke stopped and pulled him up by the back of his gi. "Distracted, are we?"   
  
"S-Sessha was just thinking how it would have been best if we found a stream or something to refill our canisters." he stammered.   
  
Sanosuke eyed him suspiciously. "But is it really this heat that's making you all hot, Kenshin?"   
  
"Sessha doesn't know what you talking about!"   
  
Kaoru looked over her shoulder towards the two, who were behind. "Hey! Come on, let's keep moving! It's much too hot staying in one place. Don't make me come back there!"   
  
"Don't worry, Jou-chan. I was just urging Kenshin to keep going. He's a bit tired today." Sanosuke said, running up to her, "But you're right; it sure is hot today." He then took off his shirt and swung it around his shoulder, "Of course there are ways to keep cool."   
  
"Easy for you to say." Kaoru grumbled, trying not to stare. But her eyes were drawn to the muscular exhibit. "S-Sanosuke, check the map. Maybe there's a river somewhere nearby." He nodded and took out that map; her glad that his chest was no longer exposed.   
  
"Aa, there's one this way." he said, directing her shoulders to the right, "You'll be able to drink up the entire steam, Jou-chan."   
  
"Yossha!" she cried with relief, "Minna, this way!" she said, taking Sanosuke by the arm and dragging him through the woods.   
  
Yahiko and Kenshin exchanged looks. "They sure are chummy today." Yahiko said. Kenshin kept silent. What was Sano thinking?   
  
* * *   
  
"WATER!!" Kaoru ran towards the river. She let go of Sanosuke and her knapsack, kneeling down by the edge and taking a handful to soak her face. She then started to splash about, happily laughing at herself.   
  
Sanosuke watched silently, his hands in his pockets. A smile curved on his lips. 'Just by the simplest things… she doesn't need much in the world does she? But still, why…why can't…'   
  
"Sanosuke," Kaoru said, looking back at him, "Don't you want any? There's plenty to go around!"   
  
He laughed, "I'm still debating whether or not to jump in with my clothes on."   
  
"Why don't you?" she asked, getting up and facing the tall fighter with taunting blue eyes.   
  
He grinned at her dare. "Only if you come with me."   
  
Kaoru blinked. "I don't know. I'm not a good swimmer."   
  
Sanosuke took hold of her wrist. "Daijoube, I'll save you. If you drown, Kenshin would never forgive me."   
  
'Kenshin,' Kaoru thought, 'Where is he? What's taking him so long?' She shook her head, 'No, I don't need to wait for him. He's probably dawdling on purpose. The water is waiting from me…' She smiled up at Sanosuke. "Okay, let's go!"   
  
With that, the two climbed up a small ledge and linked hands. Kaoru closed her eyes, she didn't like the height, but the way Sanosuke was holding her hand relaxed her. She didn't know why, but she felt safe. Like how she felt when Kenshin was with her. If only Kenshin would have come with her, held her hand like this. 'No, you're dreaming. Kenshin wouldn't do something like that spontaneously. You'd have to be in tears or near-death. No, Kenshin would never…' She let out a heavy sigh and tightened her grip.   
  
'What is she thinking?' Sanosuke asked himself, 'Probably about Kenshin. That baka, doesn't he see what he's got.' He focused his eyes on the water below. "Let's go!" he chimed, leaping from the ledge, taking Kaoru with him. With a giant splash, the two landed into the river, their heads bobbing up to the surface. "Dou?" he asked, as she was recovering from the rush.   
  
"It felt so good!" she cried, "Let's go again!"   
  
Sanosuke shook his head. "It's better we stay here and enjoy the currents. I don't want to leave yet." he said, his hand still holding hers. He suddenly whispered, "I'm having a lot of fun, Kaoru…"   
  
Kaoru blinked. It was the first he actually had used her name. Something was wrong. Something was terribly wrong. She stared at Sanosuke's face; it didn't appear to be smug or joking. Just sincere. Confused, she pried her hand away and used it to rake through her hair, which was now plastered to her head.   
  
By now, Kenshin and Yahiko had reached the river and were looking out to them. "You two crazy?!" Yahiko yelled, "You're going to get sick if you soak in there too long! This isn't an onsen!"   
  
"Maa maa, they're just cooling off." Kenshin said, his brow darkening, his blood boiling. He didn't like the way Sanosuke was so close to Kaoru, the way he was looking at her. 'Why are you being so so…possessive?!' he yelled at himself, 'Stop it right now! You'll upset everyone if you lose your temper.' For Kenshin, losing his temper meant 'turning Battousai'. It was hardly reasonable to turn into him outside of battle, let alone ever.   
  
Yahiko had thrown his head entire head into the water, drinking like some animal. He then started to refill all of the canisters. "Now's not the time to fool around. The enemy could be watching us from anywhere. We have to keep moving!" he grumbled.   
  
Kenshin nodded his head. He turned to see Sanosuke and Kaoru coming out of the water. Kaoru was huddled against him, shivering, very embarrassed at her state. Her clothes were stuck to her body and a little too much was left for imagination. Sanosuke took two blankets from her knapsack and put one around her then himself. "Brrr, I'm freezing my ass off, but it was sure worth it." he chuckled.   
  
Kaoru sneezed. "Yeah, it was. Arigatou, Sanosuke." she said, smiling.   
  
He silently nodded, a smile on his face too. 'That's how it should be… smiling always…'   
  
* * *   
  
They traveled deeper into the forest until darkness had come, then decided to stop and have dinner. "Would you believe it's been already three days and no sign of those Reisen-gumi? I'm getting worried that they don't even exist." Yahiko muttered, gnawing on the fish they caught from the river.   
  
"They're here somewhere." Sanosuke said, his clothes slightly still damp. "I'm sure we'll be running into them soon, so don't get your hakama all knotted into a wad."   
  
Kenshin nodded. They had come so close to the mountain, surely the Reisen-gumi had spies in the area. Their presence must be known by now. 'It only means we have to be more cautious.' All of a sudden, Kaoru got up, turning for the bushes. "Kaoru-dono, where are you going?!" he uttered, trying not to sound anxious, but he was.   
  
"Do I really have to tell you?" she asked, her eyes narrow. He nodded, despite the warnings all around, "I…I have to go to the bathroom…" she uttered, her face a shade of red. Sanosuke and Yahiko broke out into laughter while Kenshin felt regret for putting her on the spot. "MOU! YOU JERKS!!!!" she yelled, pounding each of them on the head then storming off into the darkness.   
  
"Nice going, Kenshin." Yahiko chuckled, "You sure know how piss her off. Ahahahahaha!!"   
  
"That was a corny joke." Kenshin muttered, worriedly looking off in the direction Kaoru had gone, "What if something…"   
  
"Daijoube." Sanosuke said, his voice sounding all-knowing, "She's a big girl. She can handle some tree hoodlums." Kenshin's eyes shifted to his friend. Or who he thought was his friend. Sanosuke was very aware how he felt about Kaoru, why was he doing this? "Kenshin, I'll go look for her if you want and make she's all right." Sanosuke then disappeared into the woods also.   
  
* * *   
  
Kaoru was wandering back, trying to retrace her steps. 'It's so dark…' she uttered, flinching at a noise that came from the woods. 'Calm down, Kaoru. It's just some creature. It isn't one of those Reisen-gumi! Mou, I wished I brought my shinai. But it'd be unusual to bring that along when you said you were going to the bathroom. KENSHIN NO BAKA! Why'd you put me on the spot like that?!'   
  
"Jou-chan!" Sanosuke found his way to her with a lantern. "Next time, bring this along. Kenshin was worried so he sent me."   
  
"If he was so worried, why didn't he come himself?"   
  
"Come now, you don't think he wanted everything to be so obvious."   
  
Her face was despondent. "Nothing is obvious with him. Sometimes…I think he doesn't even… well not the way I feel about him…"   
  
"You and me both." he uttered quietly. Kaoru lifted her head. He hung the lantern on a branch, and then shoved his hands in his pockets. "Yeah, I know how it is. Sometimes, I feel like Megumi sure hates my guts. She could care more about Kenshin having a paper cut than if I had blood gushing all over. It sucks, I really hate that feeling."   
  
"But… Megumi-san loves you." she uttered, "I'm sure of it." Her mind drifted to her other doubts. "Then again…"   
  
Sanosuke nodded, "Haven't you realized how she treats the two of us differently than everyone else. She hacks away at us as if we were nothings. Then she turns to Kenshin, all respectful and gracious. Still, I love her. I can't stop loving that damn Fox."   
  
Kaoru smiled, relieved that Sanosuke was admitting his feelings. "And I love Kenshin." she uttered, with new found courage in using those words, "So much it hurts every time he rejects me or leaves me behind. He never protests when Megumi-san or Yahiko put me down. Never. It hurts, Sanosuke. It hurts so much."   
  
"Despite it all, you still love him right?" he asked.   
  
"Always."   
  
"Yoshi. Everything is as it should be." he said, "I was getting worried about you. Kenshin really has been cruel towards you during the whole trip, even though I'm sure he didn't mean to. If you were to give up on him, I don't know what I would have done."   
  
"Sanosuke?"   
  
He smiled. "Then the inspiration I've found to keep on Megumi would have been gone. If you quit, then how could I possibly think about winning Megumi from Kenshin." he said, crossing his arms, "Kenshin is such a dumbass. He constantly has women after him and he doesn't give an answer to any of them. He's so selfish; can't he share the wealth every once in a while?"   
  
Kaoru laughed and elbowed him playfully, "Ne, we better head back. They might be starting to get worried if we went off and eloped."   
  
"Oh? You think Kenshin misunderstood?" Sanosuke asked, "Well, I hope he did. I was just trying to cheer you up, but if makes him realize what he's missing, it'll be more than worth it."   
  
"Arigatou, Sanosuke!" she cried, leaping up with her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. Over his shoulder, she could see Kenshin walking towards them, then stopping, a stunned look on his face. Kaoru smiled slyly and pressed a kiss on Sanosuke's cheek. "Arigatou…" she whispered.   
  
He chuckled, somehow aware that Kenshin was behind him. He lifted her up in the air and spun her around, until she was dizzy and laughing so hard, tears were coming out. He then handed her over to Kenshin. She clung to him, trying to get the world to stop spinning. "Take care of her." he said to his friend, taking the lantern and walking back to camp.   
  
'What was all that about?' Kenshin thought, looking down at Kaoru. She looked so content, resting against him. Her face shimmered as if she held a secret that she wasn't going to tell him. This only made him more worried. "Kaoru-dono, are you and…"   
  
She smiled into his shoulder. 'Baka. Kenshin no baka.'   
  
"It's late." he uttered, trying to sort his thoughts. He finally pried Kaoru off of him and held her firmly by the hand. "Let's get some rest, okay?" She nodded, feeling safety and warmth from the one she loved. Always.   
  
AN: Sorry I took so long to update....I have been really busy! so I will post more then one chappie to make it up! soorry  
  
again!  
  
Ja Ne!  
  
Jill Himura~ 


	4. Chap4First Encounter

No Reason At All  
  
"First Encounter"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kenshin woke up, shivering. It was barely morning; the sun hadn't risen. He looked up to see Sanosuke glaring at him. He and Yahiko also didn't have any blankets either. "Oro?"   
  
"It's all your fault… " Sanosuke grumbled, "Jou-chan said that if you're going to freeze to death, then we all had to." Above them, four blankets were caught high up in the tree.   
  
Kenshin couldn't help but chuckle to himself. "Where is Kaoru-dono?"   
  
"She went off in that direction. She said she wanted to be alone." Sanosuke replied. Kenshin got up and picked up his sakabatou, turning that way. "Oi, Kenshin, you do realize that this is your chance to finally let her know your feelings."   
  
"Now's not the best time."   
  
"Oh? When is? At the dojo, you didn't seem to be making any progress either. I swear you act as shy as a schoolboy around her. And she's too naïve to notice how you feel for her. You have to make it more –obvious -."   
  
"It's too soon for her to know." Kenshin argued, "Sessha don't want to rush her."   
  
Sanosuke grabbed him by the collar. "Do you think Jou-chan is a child?! She's not! She's a woman. And she loves you, Kenshin. But she's beginning to think that you don't give shit about her!"   
  
Kenshin was frantic. "That's not true! Shessa loves Kaoru-dono!"   
  
"Then tell her… show her."   
  
The rurouni's cheeks turned red. "Show her? Oro?"   
  
"You know what I'm talking about! Don't make me explain in words that'll wake up poor Yahiko here."   
  
Yahiko sat up promptly. "Heh, I've been awake the whole time. I don't give a shit of what Kenshin does to Busu, just as long as it means that I get to have the blanket back again. Brrr, it's cold."   
  
Sanosuke slapped Kenshin on the back."You heard that? Yahiko says to 'go for it'!"   
  
"Oro…"   
  
* * *   
  
Quite a distance from camp, Kaoru was using a tree as her practice dummy, which she hammered at with her shinai. Kenshin quietly crept towards her, hoping not to wreck her concentration. Smiling, she knew he was behind her and attempting to surprise him. "HA!" She leaped backwards, swinging at his legs. He jumped up and avoided it easily. "Ohayou, Kenshin."   
  
"Ohayou, Kaoru-dono... eto, you know you shouldn't run off by yourself."   
  
"It's okay. I just needed to get away for a bit. I can't let my reflexes fail me when it's time to fight. Ne, Kenshin, why don't you practice with me?" She held up Yahiko's bokken.   
  
He came up with the usual excuse. "Oro… Sessha is not good with wooden swords."   
  
"Then use your sakabatou." she noted. Kenshin blinked. He just had to bring that along. Sighing, he drew it and stared towards the determined Kaoru. "Come on. Let me show you what I got!"   
  
'Better just go along with it.' he decided. He started running towards her with his sakabatou. She anticipated and blocked his first swing. 'Okay, be careful.' He told himself, going for a counter. Kaoru stood waiting for it. He hesitated as he went closer; she didn't even flinch. He could picture himself hitting her, hurting her. Kenshin stumbled to his knee, sheathing his sakabatou.   
  
Kaoru looked at him, anxiously. "Why are you stopping? Kamiya Kasshin is about defense and patience; not attack and speed like Hiten Mitsurugi. That's why I need to be attacked. Please just a bit more?"   
  
"Gomen… Sessha can't."   
  
"Just pretend you're fighting an adversary. Or Sanosuke, or even Yahiko."   
  
"I can't, Kaoru-dono! I-I'm not able to fight at your level."   
  
She tightened her grip on her shinai. "Do you even know what my level is?!""   
  
Kenshin blinked. He had merely guessed. He had never fought her before. It was all from observation when he watched her trained with Yahiko. "Eto…"   
  
"Have you ever seen me in battle?!"   
  
The last time was when she fought against Gohey. He had heard she fought well against Kamatari, one of Shishi-O's underlings but he, yes he, wasn't one of the stronger fighters. And that was a nearly a year ago. Other times, Kenshin had prevented her from entering battle; like that time Raijuta and Tetsuma challenged her, but he had stepped in. He had never allowed her to fight her own battles.   
  
"You don't need hold back for my sake. I've gotten used to Yahiko and Megumi-san belittling me, but I don't need it from you!" she cried, turning away from him.   
  
Kenshin deftly watched her. Even when they argued, he was filled with immense rapture. Her voice, her uncontrollable emotions, her open-personality… all of them set him free. 'Each moment with you…' He walked over and put his hands on her shoulders, saying softly, "Kaoru-dono, look at me."   
  
After a pause, her pouting blue eyes met his patient violet eyes. "What is it?"   
  
He suddenly realized just how close they were. So close he could… he could… 'K-kiss de gozaru!' His grip became tighter. 'I've always dreamt about… but I never considered doing… will she like it? Kaoru probably hasn't kissed someone before.' He thought of Sanosuke with slight envy. 'But that was on the cheek. I mean, a real kiss… one full of passion and life… just like her… filled with all my love…'   
  
As he inched forward, Kaoru watched with wonder. 'What is Kenshin doing? Is he… going to k-kiss me? But my breath smells like the fish we had last night! Mou, his breath is always so nice…' She wet her lips and trembled nervously. 'Oh, hurry, Kenshin!'   
  
They were now breathing the same air, heartbeats racing. Kenshin tilted his head and opened his mouth partially, moving towards hers. 'This is it…'   
  
A noise coming from a distance startled both of them. Blinking, Kaoru turned her head away from Kenshin's reaching lips to look in the direction it came. "What was that?"   
  
He frowned. 'I swear if it's Sano and Yahiko… I'll turn into Battousai and kill them!!'   
  
She pressed herself against him to peer over his shoulder. He became tense and held his breath. She was so close. Sighing, he could feel her heartbeat and her body heat. He could smell the wonderful scent of jasmine flowers coming from her hair. Kenshin was in heaven.   
  
"It definitely was someone. Come on…" She stopped to blink. She felt –something-. "Ano… Kenshin… what is that…?"   
  
"Sakabatou de gozaru."   
  
"Aa. Sou ka." Kaoru slipped out from his hold and started walking. "Saa, let's head back to camp and tell the others."   
  
Kenshin lingered behind to cool off, sighing in relief that she had actually believed him. 'Oro... I wonder… what would it be like…'   
  
* * *  
  
"What? You saw someone?" Yahiko was up in the trees, throwing the blankets down to Sanosuke. "What are we waiting for? Let's head out and kick their asses!"   
  
Kaoru argued, "Hold on. Didn't you say they have a large arsenol? It's much too dangerous! Maybe since it's still dark, we could try to slip by them."   
  
Kenshin nodded, "Kaoru-dono's right. Let's try to avoid battle as much as possible." But he felt uneasy. The enemy was probably looking for them. "But we definitely can't stay here. Didn't you say there was a cave somewhere around here?"   
  
Sanosuke uttered, "Yeah… I saw it back that way. It's a good place to hide. But Kenshin… those guys are all over the place. Let's not use any lights anymore and get the hell out of here!"   
  
Yahiko was climbing down from the tree. "Why can't we just fight! I'm not afraid of them!"   
  
"Baka," Kaoru said, "Only an idiot chooses his battles. Let them run around the forests all they want. Save your strength for when it matters. Besides, kids should still be in bed at this hour!"   
  
"Same for you then!"   
  
While the two had been arguing, Kenshin and Sanosuke had already packed things up. "Done yet?" Sanosuke muttered, "Come on, let's go…"   
  
Suddenly, there was a large brigade of what sounded like explosions. A heavy smoke filled the air and all of them started gagging and coughing. "Don't breath the air!" Kenshin yelled, covering his mouth with his sleeve, while pulling Kaoru along. Yahiko and Sanosuke were behind them. They kept running, as the sounds got louder. "What is that?!"   
  
Kaoru looked ahead, "Kenshin, look out!" Bombs were going off in front of them. Kenshin pulled her closer to him as he steered through the warpath. Flames lighted the dark forest. "There's too many! Kenshin, let go of me! You'll move faster if…"   
  
"NO! NEVER!" was his answer.   
  
"KENSHIN NO BAKA!" was her reply.   
  
"Now's not the right time…!" he started, but stopped to see that the bombs had stopped. Catching his breath, he looked to Sanosuke, who had Yahiko tucked under his arm. The silence was deafening. "Seems like the calm before the storm."   
  
"Right. What do we do?" Sanosuke asked, releasing the squirming boy, "Should we attempt to stand against them?"   
  
"Just enough to hold them off, while others escape." Kenshin replied, looking over to Kaoru.   
  
"MOU!" She grabbed him by the collar and pulled him to her face, "You're going to risk it all against a bunch of crazies with explosives, so that I could run off to safety! What kind of backwards plan is that?! Kenshin let me stay! I may not be as strong as you or Sanosuke, but I can do something, anything! Just don't send me away!"   
  
Kenshin put his hand over her fist clenching on his gi. "Kaoru-dono, this is more for my sake. If you were here, surely Sessha won't be able to concentrate, knowing that you aren't going to protected by me. Please, just go with Yahiko."   
  
Kaoru stared into his pleading eyes and relaxed under his touch. She couldn't argue when he did that. She was willing to do anything he ever asked, if he ever asked. Still, a touch of defiance was left in her voice, "All right. I'll go, but I can do it on my own. I don't need Yahiko or anyone else with me."   
  
Yahiko looked relieved, because he wanted to stay with the guys. He had always been sent to look after Kaoru, but he didn't see any reason in it. Kaoru was able to whoop his butt, so would his presence wasn't even convenient. He was worried Kenshin would object, but he just stood silent. "Better hurry up, Kaoru!"   
  
"Right! Be careful everyone!" she said, racing into the forest alone.   
  
* * *   
  
As soon as she had left with all their bags, Kenshin let out an uneasily sigh, his shoulders caving in. "Was this right? Will Kaoru-dono be okay?"   
  
"Of course she will!" Sanosuke replied, "The attacks were all coming from the opposite direction. I'm more worried about us. How are they going to try to kill us? And when are they going to get here?"   
  
"You sound like you actually want them to come?" Yahiko muttered, picking up his bokken. "At any rate, I'm rea…" But he wasn't able to finish as a horde of arrows came raining at them from the sky. "WHAT?!"   
  
"Move out of the way!" Kenshin cried, pushing his friends into a run. But each of them was hit with an arrow, however not in vital spots. Kenshin was hit in leg, Sanosuke in the shoulder, and Yahiko in the arm. The three fell to the ground, bleeding and numb. "They put some sort of… poison?"   
  
"No," A man in black clothing walked towards them with a small army, "The Reisen-gumi don't kill without reason. It's just an anesthetic. You'll be taking a long nap, so you won't need those weapons anymore." A group of men took the bokken and the sakabatou away, then lifted them into a wagon, "Take them to camp and clean up their wounds. I'll deal with them after I return. Don't harm them."   
  
"Yes, Taichou!"   
  
The man in black then climbed onto his horse, "Then search the area for anyone else. Take them in too. If they struggle, then kill them."   
  
Through his blurring vision, Kenshin saw the man ride off. Sanosuke and Yahiko were already out. He could see his sakabatou inches away from him, but they had tied his wrists together. His strength was fading fast. Not only that, but he kept thinking they'd find Kaoru. 'No! I won't let them!' With every ounce of his strength left, he struggled to stand.   
  
"What do you think you're doing? You want to be shot again!?" the guard on the wagon yelled, signaling for backup. Two men leapt up with him. "Just sit down nicely and …" Kenshin lost his temper, head-butting him in the stomach. "Ulg!!" The guard was caught by his comrades. "If that's the way you want it!"   
  
The three men then picked up Kenshin and threw him over just as they were passing a cliff. He went crashing down, everything going black. 


	5. Chap5Alone In A Dark Cave

No Reason At All  
  
"Alone In A Dark Cave"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sound of water dripping woke Kenshin. His entire body covered with not one, but four blankets. He lifted his head to see that he was inside a cave, with scarcely any light except from the flickering fire that was a few feet away from him. 'All of our stuff is here… but Sano … Yahiko … KAORU!' He sighed in relief as he finally spotted her curled up form on the other side of the cave. 'Good, she's safe. But the others…'   
  
Before he could even give that any more thought, he noticed that Kaoru was barely keeping herself warm, her arms scrunched up into her gi and her body trembling against the breeze in the cave. Kenshin had the urge to get up and wrap all the blankets around her, rubbing her shoulders until she was warm. But as soon as he attempted to lift himself from the ground, his body surged with pain and he couldn't control himself from crying out.   
  
Kaoru's eyes opened. "Kenshin, you're awake. Don't try to move. You've got injuries all over." she uttered, rushing to his side, "I did my best to put the pressure on that wound on your leg, you shouldn't be on it for a while." Kenshin lifted the blankets to see the bandage work on his left thigh and on his elbows, which he had used to break his fall. He noticed for the first time that his head also was wrapped with bandages. Kaoru gently tucked him back in. "Forgive me if my work looks a bit clumsy. I'm still not good at this kind of stuff..."   
  
"Iya, it's fine, Kaoru-dono. What happened…?"   
  
"Well, after I left, I heard more explosions, so I came back to check if you guys were okay. I came just in time to see you three being taken away with those men. I followed for a bit, then you woke up and fought them, and they throw you off the cliff. I went down and found your body, then brought you into this cave. You've been sleeping for long time now. It's already late afternoon."   
  
Kenshin's memory was coming back to him. "Sano and Yahiko… "   
  
"Daijoubu." Kaoru coaxed him, "I heard a man say their leader would returned tomorrow night. They're safe. I supposed you would have been also if you hadn't tried to be a hero and do everything by yourself, unarmed no less."   
  
'It was pretty foolish of me.' he admitted, 'How could I have possibly thought I would have defeated all those men, without my arms free or my sakabatou. There could have been a safer way…' He ended his thoughts by shaking his head, "No, it's better this way. At least Sessha escaped and can rescue Sano and Yahiko before their leader comes back."   
  
Kaoru's face tensed. "And what am I supposed to do, wait in this cave?" He looked at her, about to respond, but she continued, "Kenshin, has it occurred to you that you could barely move in your condition? Not to mention, you don't have your sakabatou. You have to be sensible otherwise you're just going to get yourself hurt."   
  
"Kaoru-dono…!"   
  
She seemed even more irritated by him calling her that. "Kenshin, the best thing is for you to get your strength back and for us to come up with a good plan. I have an inkling where the secret village is since I followed them just enough and Sanosuke and Yahiko will be fine until tomorrow evening, which gives us an entire day."   
  
Kenshin seemed more relaxed by her reasoning. His eyes fell heavy for a moment and he thought he could sleep for a couple more minutes, so that he would not have to feel his head throbbing. Kaoru sat silently at his side, studying the patterns on his face. She leaned forward and whispered sweetly: "So it's decided, I'm coming."   
  
Kenshin's eyes popped right open and he jerked up enough to make all his injuries come alive in an agonizing symphony. "Demo! Kaoru---!" He was unable to finish, as she had placed her fingers over his lips. The look on her face was unbreakable.   
  
"There's no way I'm letting you head out into that danger by yourself. You're in no shape to fight or even run if you had to. I want to save Sanosuke and Yahiko too; they're also my friends! Kenshin, you can't do this alone. Someone has to be there… helping you, protecting you… please… let it be me this time."   
  
He stared into her eyes, which were endless deep blue pools. "Kaoru," he said now softly, "I can't bear the thought that…that…" He fumbled for the words he's been saying in his mind ever since the beginning of their trip, no, ever since they met, "…that I'll lose you."   
  
It took her a moment to let that declaration settle in her mind. "You won't." she said defiantly, "I already told you, I won't die."   
  
"Kaoru, do you honestly believe that the people I had slained in my lifetime wished to die?"   
  
"No," she replied, her voice not even shaking after what he had previously said to her had just gone and passed, "But I do believe that if someone truly had the will power to keep on living, that they could survive anything. Nothing could kill them."   
  
Kenshin realized that nothing could break her train of thought. This was the bottom line of Kamiya Kasshin Ryu – the technique that uses the sword, not to kill or end life, but to protect it. He knew this was engraved in her mind and her heart and she would forever believe that 'the answer is always found in living'. Not in fear, nor hatred, nor guilt, nor in the past… but moving forward, cherishing each moment as it comes.   
  
Kaoru had taken his hand in hers. It was icy cold. He proceeded to rub her fingers gently, hoping to bring it up to normal temperature. He hoped to Kami-sama that she wasn't like this from head to toe. 'Maa, why didn't she take even one blanket for herself?' he yelled at no one, 'Such stubbornness!'   
  
She watched him from under her bangs, feeling a need to break the persistent silence. "Kenshin, at those times I watched you battle… it has always been on the sidelines. I couldn't do anything for you. I felt so useless." she quietly confessed, causing him to stop everything and focus his attention on her faint words, "Then when Enishi attacked the dojo, you allowed Yahiko to battle, and when he was on the verge of death, you still continued to allow him to push himself, telling me it was in a fighter's nature to keep going until the battle had ended… as if I didn't understand that already."   
  
Kenshin squeezed her hand. "That's enough, Kaoru. You weren't useless. Your presence was what kept me going. Even if you weren't there, it was just the very thought of you. You're that precious to me, I just want to protect you all my life."   
  
"Dame!" she cried, breaking away from him, "I don't want your protection!"   
  
"Nani? I don't understand." he uttered, trying to comfort her, "You know I protect you because I care about you."   
  
"But I'm don't want it! I know I'm being so ungrateful after all you've saved my life numerous of times, but it's not worth anything if it means that I have continue to watch the person who means everything to me be broken and ripped apart!" The Kyoto events flashed into mind. "I feel so left out, like you're pushing me away when you go off to battle."   
  
"Sessha just didn't want anything to happen to you, like all those times in the past."   
  
"But, haven't you realized? I'm stronger than I used to be. Because you're here with me. And I'm not something fragile you have to keep locked away. Your feelings… whatever they are… they can't reach me if you keep yourself away from me!" She was now crying, trembling with emotion   
  
"Kaoru," Kenshin uttered, slowly pulling her towards him. She cried into his chest as he wrapped his arms around her, "I'm sorry. I've been a bit unfair towards you. I was just content with keeping my feelings inside that I didn't even think about yours. But, please don't be mistaken. Sessha does care for you and would never want to hurt you like this. Honto, I had no idea you felt this way."   
  
She lifted her head and peered up at him with tear-stained eyes. "Honto? You mean you were oblivious to the fact that I love you?"   
  
"Well I knew you loved me, just to what extent was a mystery to Sessha." he replied nervously, "I didn't want to say anything, just in case I had guessed wrong and totally messed up things between us. Sessha is good at that, de gozaru na?"   
  
"Stop being so formal about it." her voice serious, "You must know that I love you with all my heart. I've never loved anyone this much in my whole life."   
  
"You're still young."   
  
"Shut up, I'm almost twenty. You should know I'm already an adult."   
  
He rested his chin on her shoulder, trying to hide the happy smile on his face. "Sou ka."   
  
"How about you, Kenshin?" she timidly asked, "How…how do you feel about me?"   
  
"It's a feeling… different from what I felt from Tomoe."   
  
Kaoru's world shattered and she again broke away from him. Staring at him with stunned eyes, she still couldn't believe what he had just said to her. "Different…from Tomoe?" Tomoe was just the first love of his life, whose presence even seeped into the present starting up that whole Jinchuu thing. Her memory was forever branded on Kenshin's face, a cross-shaped scar on his right cheek. Tomoe was absolute perfection in mind and beauty, but Kenshin had adored her in such a way that couldn't be described in words or feelings. It was perhaps the greatest love one could ever had for their departed wife.   
  
"Kaoru …" Kenshin's voice was trying to call her back.   
  
"No!" she protested his reaching arms, "How could you say that to me so easily! Didn't you know that of all words those words would hurt me the most!?" This time, Kenshin forcively pulled her back into his grasp, despite all the pain erupting from his injuries. Kaoru finally calmed down when she saw him flinching. "Dame! Don't do this to yourself!"   
  
"You didn't let me finish. You're so stubborn." he scolded, not at all loosening his hold on her, "When I was with Tomoe, I was surrounded by blood and death. Her being a calm distraction from the chaotic world, I found true happiness for myself. However, I wasn't aware of her happiness or her pain. When she died, she was released of her pain, as I of my feeling of happiness. Afterwards, my reaction to her death was the endless pain and anger of Hitokiri Battousai. I killed for three years, my crimes and guilt adding up. Understand?"   
  
Kaoru nodded, on the verge of responding her usual 'I don't care about the past!' phrase, but he looked like he was going to continue. "During the Jinchuu, when I had saw your corpse, it was like everything stopped. I couldn't go on living. I was content rotting away at the Village of Outcasts. Without you, I was so lost. It was because you were my source of life: your enthusiasm, your smile, your laughter, and your belief in me … Kaoru, you gave me something that Tomoe couldn't give me… a reason to live. I need you Kaoru, more than anything in the world."   
  
"Oh Kenshin!" she cried into his shoulder, "It was the same with me. When you left me for Kyoto, everything stopped. All I could do was cry and lie in bed. I couldn't bear to continue without you."   
  
"Gomen. I didn't mean to hurt you back then or ever. I love you, Kaoru. I've always had."   
  
"Mou! Why didn't you say –that- sooner? All along I thought I was just burden to you."   
  
He shook his head frantically. "No, not at all! You're never a burden. Being with you, seeing your smiles and hearing your voice - it's everything I ever need, all I ever wanted... It's as if I've been journeying all my life just to reach you." he said, putting his finger on her nose, "Sessha protects Kaoru-dono because Sessha loves her."   
  
She frowned slightly, "No, it's not the same... you protect everyone... not just me. It feels so impersonal. Just like how you call me 'Kaoru-dono'."   
  
"Oro? Fine, it's just 'Kaoru' from now on."   
  
"And don't refer to yourself as 'Sessha'. I'm the unworthy one. You deserve someone better than me, Kenshin. Someone tranquil and beautiful, like Tomoe-san and Megumi-san. Not some hot-blooded buso tanuki-girl like me, who can't control her emotions, can't even cook."   
  
"Baka," he scolded, "You're the one I want. Because you're not like Tomoe or Megumi-dono. And for all those reason... I want you, and only you, Kaoru."   
  
She sighed into his shoulder, "Arigatou…"   
  
Just then, Kenshin realized that they had been talking for the longest time. Their extensive conversations meant so much to him; he was always hanging onto her every word. 'These are the moments to be cherish… I won't hold back anymore.' he thought to himself, covering Kaoru with blanket.   
  
She stared at him with a half smile. "What are you implying?"   
  
"We need our rest if we intend on rescuing Sano and Yahiko by tomorrow evening. It'll be warmer if we're together not apart."   
  
She couldn't argue with that and leaned against him, using his shoulder as a pillow. Kenshin leaned his head against hers, and then slipped his arm around her back. "Kaoru, forgive me for taking so long. I'll make it up to you, I promise. Whatever you want…"   
  
"Believe in me, that's all I ask. Just like how you believe in Sanosuke and Yahiko's fighting. Or Megumi-san's medicine. You trust them with your life… please…" she uttered drowsily. "Onegai…"   
  
"As you wish." he replied softly. Kaoru had given him strength, a home, something to believe in, understanding, a purpose, and unconditional love. In return, she never demanded anything from him, just his faith and his presence. 'And you thought you were unworthy and ungrateful. Baka. You're the most unselfish and compassionate person I know. Stay with me forever, Kaoru.' he thought, looking down at her with loving violet eyes.   
  
She seemed to have read his mind and was trying to make her response, but sleep was creeping up on her. "I have no reason to die… the ones I love are with me…" she uttered, her eyes closing, "Kenshin is with me… " With that, Kaoru fell into a deep slumber. 


	6. Chap6The ReisenGumi

No Reason At All  
  
"The Reisen-Gumi"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sun was still up when Kenshin started to stir. He blinked his eyes to see Kaoru before him, tightening the obi to her kimono. "Kaoru?" he yawned sleepily.   
  
She smiled at him, and then put a hair clip through her hair, which she wore down. Still smiling, she knelt down and kissed him on the cheek. "Aishiteru, Kenshin."   
  
From that, he sat up, wide awake, his face full of delight, "Mou ichi dou kudesai!" he said reaching to pull her down to him.   
  
Laughing, she shook her head and held him at bay. "Not right now. You'll wrinkle my kimono."   
  
"Demo, why are you wearing that kimono de gozaru?"   
  
"You see," she noted, getting up and putting on her sandals, "I have an excellent plan on how we're going to get save Sanosuke and Yahiko and get your sakabatou back." She put her shinai on her shoulder and winked at him. "All I need is your help and cooperation."   
  
Kenshin nodded. "Okay, I'll do anything you ask, Kaoru."   
  
Happy at his response, she helped him get on his feet and put on his gi. Then she gave him Yahiko's bokken to use as a cane, his leg was still a bit troublesome. After that, they had fish and eggs for dinner. The sun was merely setting.   
  
"First we have to trap one of the members and get his uniform so you'll have a disguise." Kaoru explained, peeling him an egg, "They've already seen you and who you are. Oh and…" She put a bandage over his scar, "This might be able to help."   
  
"But how are we going to disguise me as a Reisengumi member?" he asked, removing the bones from a fish for her.   
  
"Easy. We simply draw out one of the guards, then double team him. And while I was investigating this morning, I know there's a single guard now where our old campsite was. He's probably waiting to see if anyone's coming to look for Sanosuke or Yahiko."   
  
He nodded. "Good observation. All right, then I'll be disguised and you will be…" Kaoru reached into her knapsack and pulled out a mantle. She giggled gleefully. "ORO?! Where's you get that?!"   
  
"Misao-chan. She taught me a few pointers too…" she chuckled. Kenshin nearly fainted; his mind going elsewhere. "NE! KENSHIN!" Kaoru called, "I'm not finished telling you the plans yet!"   
  
"Oro, oro!?" His eyes popping open. "Hai de gozaru. Please continue."   
  
"Anyway, we find the camp. You convince their guard that you were sent to take over and I'll find a way to get your sakabatou back. It's a bit risky, but do you have any better idea?"   
  
Kenshin shook his head, but he had questions. "But what if the leader arrives? He saw me…"   
  
"That's why we got to work fast. The leader will arrive by tomorrow. We've got the time to make this work." she noted.   
  
He couldn't help but feel proud of her; the way she was handling the situation, the way she eased all his worries. "Such strength…" he uttered, making her lift her head from the fish, "Is this truly because of me? I ought to be the luckiest guy in the world."   
  
"K-Kenshin!" she cried, wiping the food off her face, "No, I'm the luckiest…"   
  
"No, I am."   
  
"I am!"   
  
"I am!!"   
  
"I am!!!"   
  
The two continued this all throughout the meal, while laughing at themselves. When they had finished all the food, they packed up what they needed in her knapsack then set out for a very dangerous mission.   
  
* * *  
  
"There he is, that unfortunate sucker." Kaoru whispered, her and Kenshin peering through the bushes.   
  
The man was rather goofy looking but his uniform was a perfect fit for Kenshin. It was a black cloak with a hood and basket hat. Kenshin sighed at the outfit. "Do I really have to wear that?!"   
  
"Shhh! Hm, what should we do…?" she thought, rubbing her chin. Then it came to her. She took off her sandal and threw it at his head. His attention instantly turned towards their direction.   
  
"KAORU!" Kenshin cried, "Why'd you do that for?" Kaoru ignored him and threw herself on the ground. "Kaoru?" he uttered, hovering over her. She suddenly grabbed him by the collar and pulled him down with her. "ORO?!"   
  
"DAME!! DAME!" Kaoru screamed, shaking Kenshin, "DAME! NO! NO!"   
  
"Oro, oro, K-Kaoru, w-what are doing?!" he cried, trying to hold her still, "Have you lost your mind?! That guy, he's coming this way!"   
  
Her screams still continued, "DAME! DAME! We mustn't! I'm still a virgin! DAME!!"   
  
At this Kenshin was shocked. Did she just say…? Blinking his eyes, he saw the raging look of the guard approaching them. "What the hell is going on here?!" the guard cried, looking at the situation, "You ought to be ashamed of yourself, Ki-sama!"   
  
"ORO?!"   
  
The man lifted Kenshin up in the air by the collar, and then went to draw his sword. "Bastard! I won't let you get away with this dishonorable act! In the name of Reisen-gumi, I…!" But he didn't finish. Kaoru had hit him on the head with a mighty large log. The guard swerved a little, releasing Kenshin, who stumbled to the ground, still recovering from the rapid event.   
  
"Where is your village?" Kaoru interrogated, pulling him by the hair.   
  
"That's… er… a... se…crettt…ttt." he uttered painfully, "OW! All right all right! It's on the side of the mountain. By the mouth of the river! OW! Why you scrawny little…!!!"   
  
Kenshin then finished the guy off by hitting him in the gut with Yahiko's bokken. "That's no way to talk to a lady." he hissed at the unconscious guard.   
  
"Gomen, Kenshin." Kaoru said, "It was all in the spur of the moment."   
  
"That's one way of putting it." he noted, impressed by her acting skills, "Well, let's get me suited up."   
  
They took the guards' uniform and put it over Kenshin's gi. He looked really like imperial soldier going off to war. Kaoru looked him over with shimmering eyes. "You look so handsome!"   
  
Kenshin blushed, but he then saw the sword. "Should I use this?" he asked uneasily.   
  
"Just wear it. You don't have to use it. It would be strange if you showed up without a weapon. And maybe you could just use the sheath. I'll do my best to get your sakabatou back." she said. He nodded; relieved he wouldn't be using a real blade. Kaoru tied her shinai around her shoulder, and then put on the mantle. "Well, let's go, Kenshin!"   
  
* * *   
  
The two of them wandered towards the village. It was hidden extremely deep in the forest, behind the giant trees and large boulders. It was as if nature had constructed the fort for them. When they approached the entrance, a guard came to greet them.   
  
"Taichou sent me ahead." Kenshin said, trying to disguise his voice.   
  
"I see. What do you have there?"   
  
"A cheap hooker. Thought I could liven up the place with some entertainment till the boss comes back. Personally, I wanted to keep her to myself, but since we're all Reisen-gumi, I figured it was my duty to share what I got eh?" he noted. Kaoru blushed. How could her shy and sweet rurouni possibly say those things?   
  
"Is she any good?"   
  
"Oh yeah." Kenshin grinned at her, "She's the best. I've never met anyone like her. Keeps me up at night, just thinking about her." Kaoru's blush deepened under the hood of the mantle. Kenshin turned back towards the guard, "I'll take over. You guys have a bit of fun, okay? But don't keep her away from me too long."   
  
The guard nodded and took Kaoru by the arm. "Looks like you and that guy got along well." She just giggled and followed him to the main camp where the rest of the small army was. They all became quite energized as they saw the mysterious woman in a mantle. "This here is a cheap hooker one of our comrades has brought us. I think it's all right since the boss is away. Can't leave us in the middle smack of nowhere deprived! After all, we're fighting for this country's freedom!"   
  
"Dang right!" someone yelled, "Especially me! Me first!" This erupted in an all out argument over who should go first. Kaoru watched with amusement. She hadn't realized how one-tracked minded men were until now. "Let the lady choose!" another said. They all calmed down and tried to look their best. Kaoru's eyes scanned the crowd. The one with the sakabatou at his waist was spotted.   
  
"Him. I want that one." she purred.   
  
"Aw! Lucky!" everyone sighed, as she led the soldier away to the tent. Of course once in the tent, Kaoru turned into her violent self, bashing him with her shinai until he gave up the sakabatou and passed out. Everyone was listening to the crashing and the screaming. "Aw! Lucky!"   
  
Kaoru came out from the other side of the tent, the sakabatou on her shoulder. She stopped to see Sanosuke, Yahiko, and Kenshin running over. "Hey, you guys…" she whispered, handing Kenshin the sakabatou, "Good work!"   
  
Yahiko pointed at her. "What are you wearing? Isn't that a…??"   
  
"Not now," Sanosuke uttered, "We've got company." The Reisen-gumi had now caught to what had happened and were surrounding them. "Ch! You bastards don't stand a chance without your arsenol or your arrows."   
  
Kenshin explained, "We threw all those things into the river. Now we can fight as an honorary battle should be fought!" He drew his sakabatou and grinned, "Let's go!"   
  
"Right!" the Kenshin-gumi chimed and proceeded to kick butt. By daybreak, the camp was cleared. All the soldiers were tied up and put to sleep.   
  
* * *   
  
It was in the afternoon when the sounds of hoofs came towards the village. The man in black dropped the guard he had found lying sorely at the old campground and had heard his story. He saw what he had expected. 'My men didn't stand a chance without me…' he thought, dismounting his horse. "All right! Come out, Battousai!"   
  
Kenshin got up from his huge pot of stew, as he was making lunch for everyone. He turned towards the young man, wearing the black robes over his gi and hakama. Kenshin took off his bandage that covered his scar. "You truly have the heart of a samurai. I admire it, but I cannot allow you to continue to conspire against the government. It could lead into unwanted bloodshed de gozaru yo."   
  
"You should know about bloodshed, Battousai." The man sneered, "You fought in the Bakamatsu. With the Ishin-Shishi. Against my father. And for what? A better world? It's not a better world; I'd have to say! It's corrupt and conniving! All those Ishin-Shishi care about is themselves and money and power! What about us people?!"   
  
Kenshin stared at the ground. "I agree: it's not the better world that I had hoped and fought for. Yet, that is. I don't think further bloodshed will help it either. The answers aren't found in fighting or changing the government or digging up the past, but living – moving on. We can make do with what we got by not repeating our same mistakes."   
  
The man pulled off his dark robes and his bowl hat and drew his sword. "I won't listen to an Ishin-Shishi member!"   
  
Kaoru gasped, "It's… Takeru-san!" The Kenshin-gumi were surprised that she knew his name. She explained, "I met him back in Wakana. He's married to the dress shop keeper, Miki-san. But…"   
  
Takeru had finally recognized her. "You're that girl from before, who Miki liked so much… how could this be?" He snapped his fingers. "Ah! I get it! You came from Tokyo to investigate! Looks like the Reisen-gumi is getting the attention it deserves! Right fellows!" His army murmured an affirmation, although they were still tied and gagged.   
  
Kenshin noted, "Listen to me, Takeru-dono. If you do not stop your conspiration, the government will send their armies and kill you all. I merely came to warn you and stop your plans. I do not wish to fight you, especially now that I've discovered you are a friend of Kaoru's."   
  
"Battousai, don't get me wrong. I don't intend on giving up without a fight. If you wish to get out of here alive, I advice you draw your sword." Suddenly, the four guards that had assisted Takeru when he went into town showed up and grabbed Sanosuke and Yahiko, holding guns to their heads as they tied them up.   
  
"YAMERO!" Sanosuke sneered, "Kenshin! You can beat him right?"   
  
Kenshin uttered, "I'm not sure. My injuries have started to act up and my leg has really slowed me down. I'm not…" Kaoru put her hand over his hand that was resting on his sakabatou. "Kaoru…?" She had her hair up in a pony tail and her sleeves rolled up. "What are you…?"   
  
"I'll fight him."   
  
He stared into her determined eyes and nodded. "Very well. I'll leave it to you."   
  
Yahiko and Sanosuke were shocked. "But Kenshin!" Yahiko cried, "Does Kaoru stand a chance against this guy?! We've never seen him fight! And this is Kaoru we're talking about! If she loses, we're all going to die!"   
  
"She's not going to lose." Kenshin said, "I believe in her. I know she could win." He entwined their fingers together. "I know."   
  
Takeru smiled slyly. "I see… you're trying to throw me off by sending a girl to attack me. Fine then, I won't go easy on you. I'll make you regret your decision, Battousai by killing her." he said, pointing his sword at them. "Then I'll come for you and have those two over there shot to death."   
  
"Not so fast!" Kaoru's voice rung loud and clear, "Before you can think about harming my friends, you have to get through me, Kamiya Kaoru!" She pointed her shinai at him. "Let's go!" 


	7. Chap7Death & Life

No Reason At All  
  
"Death & Life"  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The sun had set and darkness fell over the forest. Torches were lit in a clearing; a new battleground bathed in orange and red lights. The three guards dragged Yahiko and Sanosuke along, their guns ready. Kenshin followed, having given a promise of not drawing his sakabatou. It was all up to Kaoru.   
  
The girl tightened the knot on her hakama then picked up her shinai. Takeru rested his sword on his shoulder and stared towards her. "Are you sure about that weapon? We have some that you may borrow."   
  
"I'll fight with all that I have." she replied, walking to a good distance to size up her adversary.   
  
He bowed his head slightly. "That was my last offer. Now there's no turning back." His amber eyes shot over to Kenshin. "You'll regret this…. Especially when you carry off your loved one's corpse at the end of the day."   
  
Kenshin rested his hands inside his gi and closed his eyes. "There will be no corpses being carried off today… or any day. As long as I am here, that is."   
  
"You do understand that you cannot interfere. If you do, I'll have your friends shot." Sanosuke and Yahiko both growled, angry that they were put in that position as hostages. "Either way, Battousai, you'll have to watch someone die."   
  
"That's enough!" Kaoru exclaimed, "I'm your opponent!" Takeru and Kenshin both turned towards her. That last comment had annoyed her, and made her even more impatient. Her blue eyes were literally burning. Takeru grinned faintly, then drew his sword. The two made eye contact, a tense moment following. Within minutes, the two charged at each other.   
  
"You don't stand a chance!" Takeru sneered, blocking her attack and going to counter. Kaoru was able to dodge his first swing, and regain her foothold. He came at her right away, his blade coming at a diagonal. Again, she sidestepped his attack, but this time, his free arm elbowed her in the face, sending her crashing against one of the torch stands.   
  
"Kaoru!!" Yahiko cried. He began to struggle against the guard, who drove the barrel of the gun deeper into his temple. Sanosuke looked over to Kenshin. He looked like he was restraining himself from running out to her. He knew he had to let her do this on her own. Sanosuke stared at his tied fists as Yahiko continued to yell to the point of tears, "DAMMIT!!! KAORU, GET UP!!!"   
  
Kaoru rolled over onto the ground, her head throbbing. The impact had left a jagged cut above her right eye, blood running down the side of her face. Through all the red, she could see her shinai a couple feet from her. She reached for it and pulled herself up. "I'm fine…"   
  
"You had me worried. I thought this might be a quick fight." Takeru replied complacently.   
  
"Don't get your hopes up. We've just gotten started." she replied, taking a second to wipe her eyes. Without warning, she took into a run, right at him. Evading the multitude of opportune blows, she kept going, hitting her mark as she passed.   
  
Takeru, struck in his adam's apple, coughed up blood as she skidded to a stop behind him. Wiping his mouth with his sleeve, he glared over his shoulder towards her. "Why you bitch…! Fine, it's time to fight you seriously!"   
  
The two rushed at each other this time, passing with a single hit. Their backs to each other, the outcome awaited. Both had gone for the right shoulder, but hers had been slashed. Clutching her wound, she fell on one knee, biting back pain. Takeru clutched his shoulder too. Although there wasn't any penetration, the muscle and bone had been bruised. Turning around, he shook the blood off his blade.   
  
"Jou-chan!" Sanosuke yelled, "Behind you! He's coming!"   
  
It getting harder to see with the blood in her eyes, but she managed to steer herself in his direction. She could feel his presence coming closer, until he was right in front of her. She prepared herself, tightening her grip. 'Wait for it.' With a yell, he sent the blade crashing down. At the final moment, Kaoru raised her arms up, blocking it with the shinai, her wrists crossed underneath to give it support. The blade couldn't go through.   
  
Yahiko exclaimed, "The Kasshin succession technique!"   
  
The two remained in the same position, Takeru trying to put more pressure. Kaoru slid back a step; taking all the weight. The sword was slowly breaking the wood. Takeru gritted his teeth, forming a grin. "Give it up! I'll slice through the wood and your wrists!"   
  
'Now.' With that, Kaoru thrust forward with all her strength, the wood breaking. Takeru fell backwards onto the ground while his sword spun up in the air and fell still spinning. Kaoru dropped the pieces of her shinai and caught the sword by the handle.   
  
His body momentarily paralyzed, Takeru looked up at the girl, whose blood was dripping down her arm and down onto the blade of his sword. "Go ahead…" he uttered, "I was ready to give my life the instant I made my decision to lead the Reisen-gumi."   
  
Her brow darkened as she clutched the handle. After a pause, she stabbed the sword into the ground. "Bastard! You're willing to throw you like away just like that?!"   
  
"Whether it's you or Battousai or any other Ishin-shin, I'd rather die then give up!"   
  
Her bloody fists clenched. "What about Miki-san?!"   
  
"This is for a better world. She will understand…"   
  
At this, she pulled him up by the collar and punched him. "Miki-san could care less if the world was in chaos! All she wants is for you to be safe… at home… with her!"   
  
Takeru stared at her in astonishment. Her punch had rattled down his spine. He was still shaking as he stared into those burning eyes. "Leave Miki out of this. She doesn't need to be involved in any of these issues. What she doesn't know won't hurt her…"   
  
In her mind, Kaoru could hear Miki's words: 'I could care less what he's out doing, as long as he's safe.' Shaking her head, her grip again tightened. "No, you're wrong! You don't understand… no matter what it is you're doing, whether it is the right or wrong thing… people who care about you will be waiting for your return. Surely, the rest of your Reisen-gumi also have families. Surely, you'll see that sacrificing your life or the lives of others won't change the world!"   
  
"A samurai's life… a fight to the finish, an honorable death… it's all what matters. Even if the army comes and we all die… it would be for something far more important than the simple-minded 'truth' you speak. To me, it's all a bunch of nonsense."   
  
Hearing these words, she completely flew into rage, bombarding him with empty-handed assault. "Do you think Miki-san would like to learn that you chose death over her!!? SELFISH BASTARD!! You don't care about the lives of your own men!! DAMN YOU!! Why can't you see… !!"   
  
* * *   
  
Everyone watched with shock. The Kenshin-gumi had never seen Kaoru completely pushed to the edge. Takeru was tasting the complete ferocity of her potent emotions. But as the brigade of punches continued, the pain had started to become numb. He was slowly recovering, as Kaoru was losing control of herself. The battle was taking a possible turn for the worse. Someone had to do something fast.   
  
"Go, Kenshin!!" Sanosuke yelled to his friend, "Get her to stop! Call her back!!" Kenshin nodded, breaking into a run even with his troublesome leg. As one of the guards aimed at the back of his redhead, Sanosuke kicked the gun right out of his hands. "Yamero! Don't even think about it!!"   
  
Now the other two guards turned towards Sanosuke, but to their surprise, the guns were missing from their hands. Yahiko grinned, behind him, his tied hands held two revolvers. "Heh, my pick-pocketing came in use after all."   
  
Sanosuke suddenly broke the rope around his wrists. "Kuso! Did they think they could keep us like that for long?!" he cursed, going to untie Yahiko. His face suddenly turned to worry. "I just hope Kenshin can get to Jou-chan…"   
  
"Kaoru!! KAORU!!!" Kenshin yelled running towards her. It was as if she didn't hear him. Her own screams seemed to make his fade in the background. There was so much pain in her words that came out in such a jumble; it really didn't make much sense. As he got closer, he could see the scene as it was. "Kaoru… "   
  
In total shock, Takeru sat watching her as she continued to hit him with bleeding fists, her punches no longer effective, but repetitive. Bitter tears were mingling with the blood on her face. Her gi was no longer a light blue, but was a shade of red… almost purple. Despite it all, she didn't look tired, nor that she would stop. All her anger and frustration and sorrow had risen to the surface.   
  
Kenshin came up from behind her, putting an arm around her waist, pulling her towards him. "Kaoru, that's enough…"   
  
"But why… WHY… !!!" she sobbed, her whole body trembling.   
  
He held her still and tighter, pressing his cheek against hers. "Sometimes, people just don't listen… " he uttered softly. He felt the bloody tears wiping off onto his scar. He could feel her heartbeat regulating and the tremors slowing. "…Kaoru?"   
  
"Gomen, Kenshin…" she said in a little voice, now relaxed in his hold, "I… I got carried away… gomendesai…"   
  
"Shh, it's okay…" he comforted her, "It's okay. Everything's all right. I'm here. There's no need to fight anymore."   
  
But the sound of Takeru getting up and pulling his sword from the ground proved Kenshin wrong. He stood, bleeding and bruised, full of determination. "Wait, Battousai… it's not over yet."   
  
"You truly have the spirit of a samurai." Kenshin replied, releasing Kaoru and walking around her to face the persevering man. "Still, conspiring against the government is a crime. You can avoid a long prison sentence by turning yourself in and ensuring no more future activity."   
  
He shook his head. "I cannot do that… not without finishing this battle."   
  
Kenshin reached for his sakabatou, but stopped to see Kaoru walking past him. "Wait! Kaoru…!" he cried, seizing her again by the waist, this time with a quick jerk.   
  
"Let me go, Kenshin." she replied, "I want to finish this… Please… let me…" He lifted his head. Let her go? Let her wander again where he cannot follow… where he cannot reach her. Kenshin closed his eyes, tears forming, as he slowly loosened his hold. "I… won't die… trust me…" she whispered, "I don't have any reason… Kenshin, I love you."   
  
At this, he opened his eyes. By then, she had already left his side, too far away to hear him respond. 'I'm starting to understand…' he thought, as he watched her pick up the two broken pieces of the shinai, "How she feels… in all those situations I've created in the past… how I just went off into battle without a certainty of return. But she… she gave me her word… her love…' He stared towards the distant figure, moving farther away. 'I know she will return! Kaoru!!'   
  
Takeru had backed onto the other side of the clearing, giving them enough room. "Those things you say… prove them to me. Not with your fists or your tears… but with a sword!"   
  
The look on her face was resilient as she gripped a piece of the broken shinai in each hand. "I'll use what I have."   
  
"Such stubbornness!" Takeru grumbled, "Your own faults will cause your death."   
  
Without another thought, the two rushed it other, everything happening so fast. Instead of attacking from above, Takeru's blade was coming directly at her center. Inches away, Kaoru threw her arms out, using the two wood pieces to catch the blade. Turning them, she twisted the sword from his hands, seizing it by the blade, and then striking him with the handle. Takeru fell, completely unable to move.   
  
Kaoru dropped the sword and stood over him. "Kenshin loves me for my faults, so I have no intent on dying."   
  
"Kaoru!!" Kenshin came running, Sanosuke and Yahiko close behind. She lifted her head to look at him, but found all her injuries catching up to her. Dizzy and weak, she started to fall. Kenshin caught her, gathering her in his arms. "Daijoubu de gozaru ka? Does it hurt?"   
  
"Iie… I feel good… so good…" she chuckled, "Because…. of… you… Ken…sh…" Her voice died out as she fell into darkness. 


	8. Finale

No Reason At All  
  
Finale   
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The place she was in was warm. She felt like she was as light as a feather as she floated in her mind. Somehow she knew that someone was holding her hand, although, she could not see who it was. 'Is it Kenshin…?' She wanted to see him so badly, but she couldn't open her eyes. She could hear voices, faintly in the background. She heard a door open and close. Then, total silence. 'Kenshin… where are you?' The last image she saw was his face, his violet eyes, full of love and patience. She could see her reflection in his eyes. She could also see his entire soul in them as well. She longed to look into those eyes again.   
  
The hand holding hers was coming to life. She could feel it's pulse, it's warmth. The rest of her senses were returning one by one. She smelled salty air; they were surely near water. She also felt all the pain coming back as well. 'Kenshin… it hurts… where are you…?' Finding her voice, she called out for him. It came out rather awkward, but she didn't care. 'I need to see you… I need you… where…' Kaoru broke through the darkness to see the ceiling above her.   
  
"Jou-chan, you're awake." Sanosuke was at her bedside. He quickly released her hand and got up from the seat, peering down at her. "You passed out after the fight. Probably because of the loss of blood. It's been hours since…"   
  
Her eyes were adjusting to the dim room as she was making note of her surroundings. It was a small room. There was a desk beside the bed. From the window, she saw the ocean. "Where's Kenshin…?"   
  
Sanosuke grinned slightly. "Somehow I figured that would be one of the first things to come out of your mouth."   
  
"Seriously, Sanosuke, where is he?"   
  
"Kenshin is talking with some of the cops on board. He's negotiating with them on what to do with the Reisen-gumi. So far, Takeru was allowed to return home, along with the rest of the members. I believe the whole town of Wakana would be under heavily severance for a long while, but at least they're allowed to be home and not in jail or death row." He explained, crossing his arms, "Kenshin wanted to stay with you, really he did. Just those cops didn't want to talk to a conspicuous guy like me, so they dragged him off. He asked me to watch over you for the meantime."   
  
"Sou ka." she uttered, clutching the bed sheet.   
  
"Oi, I know you prefer him over me any day, but listen to me for a sec. I'm not sure what happened while me and Yahiko were gone, but something definitely happened between you two. Kenshin was looking at you differently… during and after the fight. I'm not sure what it all means, but… I'm glad!"   
  
"Sanosuke… what do you mean – 'differently'."   
  
He knelt down to get closer. "Well, you could tell that he wanted to go to you… that he needed to be near you. But he also poured out all his belief and confidence in you, letting you go off on your own. He –knew- you'd win, that you'd pull through…"   
  
"I'm so glad… " she said and smiled faintly, "So, he's not angry with me?"   
  
"What? Why would he be angry?!"   
  
Kaoru stared down at her bandaged hands, fingers and wrists. "I lost control. I put everyone and myself in danger. Who knows what might have happened…"   
  
"Jou-chan, everyone loses control every once in a while. Me, Yahiko… even Kenshin does it! Besides, Kenshin was able to bring you back, right?"   
  
"You're right… when he came and held me… I found myself again. Everything went still. All those terrible feelings disappeared into thin air. Just with his touch and his voice… just his presence; he can make me forget everything. He's so good at that." she sighed, leaning her head back, her smile shimmering.   
  
Sanosuke rested his chin down on his hand. "Jou-chan, there's no way he was angry with you. You should've seen him – he was so proud of you. You saved that guy Takeru… you saved his marriage… you saved all the Reisen-gumi… you saved us all. Not just Kenshin … I'm proud of you also."   
  
"Sanosuke…"   
  
He got up, rubbing the back of his head. "Heh, I was really surprised though. I didn't think you had your own variation of 'going Battousai'."   
  
She squinted at him. "Mou, that's not what I was doing! I DID NOT TURN BATTOUSAI!"   
  
"Yare, yare." he chuckled, raising his hand to feel her forehead, "Your temperature has gone down. You had a slight fever when we brought you onto the boat…"   
  
"Is that why there's so many blankets piled on me?" she muttered, peering underneath. She had bandages from her chest to her waist, looping around her right shoulder, from her elbows down to her fingertips. Not to mention the bandages wrapped around her head, to cover the stitches just above her eye. "So, this is how a mummy feels. Sanosuke, how do you live like this?"   
  
"Heh, sometimes it's just for fashion. But for you, it'll be a while." he replied, "They took your gi away. It was soaked with blood and torn to shreds, so I don't think it was worth keeping." She suddenly gestured him to come closer. "Oh? What is it?" he asked, moving towards her.   
  
"I need your help." she said, taking hold of his shoulder and pulling herself up. Biting back at the pain, she started to fall backwards, but he guided her the rest of the way until she was able to sit up. "Arigato," she said into his arm, "Now…"   
  
"I know." he cut her off, "You want to go look for Kenshin?"   
  
She nodded, shivering as the cold hit her exposed skin. "I need him. I need to hear him say he loved me again."   
  
"So he finally told you, huh?" he uttered bitterly, "Seems like it's all too late." Kaoru lifted her eyes, staring towards his hidden eyes, "Come on, Jou-chan, I'm sure he's not far. It's not a big ship after all…" She silently nodded, breaking out of the spell. Sanosuke lowered his head to stare at the hand he had used to hold hers. 'But if ever… if ever he stops wanting you… Kaoru… '  
  
* * *   
  
Kenshin emerged from the captain's cabin, feeling weary. The conversation was repetitive, but it served Takeru and the Reisen-gumi good, as they were not going to be treated too harshly. Walking on the deck, he stared up at the sky. An entire day had passed… without him hearing Kaoru's voice, without seeing her smile. 'When will she wake up? Kaoru… I want you with me…'   
  
He stopped dead in his tracks. Up ahead, he saw the figure of someone standing at the helm. It was the 'BAD' symbol that caught him off guard. The white coat was blowing in the wind, but the figure was definitely not Sanosuke. As he inched closer, he saw that the one wearing that notorious coat was a girl… shining as bright as the stars above them.   
  
Kaoru gazed towards the fading town of Wakana. It was merely a spec. From what she heard, they had left recently. If she had woke up while she was in the hospital, she could have spoken with Miki. 'Miki-san…' She opened the gift-bag she received from the dress shop. Inside was a bundle of dried flowers. According to Miki, it was western custom for the bride to throw a bouquet. For the one who caught it, they would surely be married next. Since Miki didn't have any bridesmaids or women attend her wedding, she kept the bouquet herself.   
  
"Demo!" Kaoru had exclaimed in a fit of embarrassment, "I…I don't even think about things like marriage! I know Kenshin doesn't!"   
  
"You do want to be with him? Forever?" Miki asked. Kaoru bit her lip. How could she lie? She slowly nodded her head. "Well! That's the same thing! Only, marriage is just more a legal and formal thing! You don't have to be married to stay together… Kaoru-chan, I'm sure the two of you will be together for a long time. But I want you to have this. To remember… never to give up." Kaoru smiled and accepted the gift. Miki returned the smile. "Yoshii! I know we'll meet again… and surely your dreams will come true."   
  
'Miki-san… they have come true. He said he loved me. He loves me!' Smiling, Kaoru held the dried flowers up to her face. 'And someday…'   
  
"Kaoru," Kenshin was at her side, staring at her curiously. She had the most unusual red ribbon tied in her hair. After a moment, he recognized it as Sanosuke's headband. Chuckling to himself, he reached for her hands, pulling the flowers down so he could look at her. "You're feeling better?"   
  
"Yes." she replied, putting the bouquet away then tying the knapsack to her hakama, "Although, I was disappointed to not see you when I first woke up."   
  
"Gomen. I was caught in a boring meeting. I wanted to be there…" After a brief moment of silence, he put his arm around her and pulled her towards him, "About earlier… during the fight… Kaoru, there's something…"   
  
"I know… I'm all too confusing." she sighed into his shoulder, "I tell you that I need you, then I tell you that I don't... that I don't want to be smothered… that I can handle everything... then I go off and do something reckless… then here I am again, needing you... it doesn't make any sense, does it?"   
  
"No, Kaoru, I'm beginning to understand. There are times that I have to let you go… you're an adult, a grown woman… you can stand on your own two feet. You're strong… stronger than anything I've ever known… "   
  
She lifted her face, nestling into his warm neck. "Only because of you… Kenshin… you make me so strong…"   
  
He smiled, overwhelmed with happiness "The same goes with me. Kaoru, as long as you're with me, I feel like I can do anything… That's why I can't be away from you. That's why we need each other so much…" He loosened his hold so he could look into her blue eyes. "I love you, Kaoru."   
  
"Kenshin…" she uttered, tears filling her eyes, "Every time I hear those words, I feel like my heart might burst… Demo, when we return home…"   
  
"When we return home, things will definitely be different. I'm not sure what yet, but I know… things won't be the same between us. I don't want them to be the same."   
  
"If that's so then…" Kaoru took hold of one of his hands and formed a fist, lifting it up. "Don't hold back, Kenshin. If you have something to say or do, let me know. If I'm doing something reckless…" She took the formed fist and lightly used it to hammer her on the head, "Give me a good smack or two… tell me… 'Kaoru-chan, no baka baka!'"   
  
Kenshin laughed quietly as he watched her from underneath his red hair. 'Don't hold back, eh?' He firmly stopped her 'beating', their hands suspended in the air. Kaoru looked up to their hands, then to his face. Without hesitation or warning, Kenshin leaned over and kissed her.   
  
'Kenshin…' Kaoru felt weighed down to the floor, her arms dropping to her sides. Kenshin had caught her, pulling her to him, pouring out all his passion in the kiss. Closing her eyes, she experienced something she's never felt before. 'Is this a dream… please don't let it end… I want to stay like this…' Slowly, Kenshin started to pull away, but she yanked him back, deepening the kiss. It lasted for the longest time, but eventually, both had to come up for air, gasping and trembling in each other's arms.   
  
Kenshin helped her down to the floor of the deck so she could rest against the railing. He was forgetting that she was still injured and that any 'strenuous activity' wasn't advisable. "It's not fair," he muttered, stroking her cheek gently, "I want to get closer… but …"   
  
"But what?" Kaoru smiled, catching his fingers in a firm grasp, "You don't have to protect me."   
  
"No, I've learned my lesson… I know now… protecting you isn't the same as loving you." he uttered, as he gazed at her, seeing his reflection in her laughing blue eyes.   
  
"Love me, Kenshin." she replied, closing the gap between them, heartbeats and breathing racing, "Love me forever."   
  
Kenshin took his hand back from her grasp, then wrapped his arms around her. The journey he had traveled all his life just to reach her was coming to an end. He had her... all her emotions, faults, strength, love, and life... bundled in his arms. Returning the bright smile, he whispered, "Yes, Kaoru... always... always... aishiteru ..."   
  
FIN  
  
AN: This story is finished! I have well a sequal, bt it's not really a sequal, it's all connected......so just look out for "Blue Rain"!  
  
Ja ne!  
  
Jill Himura~ 


End file.
